A Reason for Living Finally Found
by angelwings6117
Summary: Crystal Tokyo came to an early end and Usagi was imprisoned in the moon. She kept silent vigil over the earth that evolved into a world called Arda. In its time of need, the queen has been set free, but how will she change the lives of those she meets?
1. Awakening

EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: many people don't know of the origin of the world in LotR terms, mainly because it's not something mentioned in the trilogy. To help you understand this story a bit more, I've decided to give you a short summary of the beginning of the world.  
  
Eru/ Illúvatar (god) created the Ainur (basically, other gods and goddesses that are below him). He taught the Ainur music and shared with them his dream for the creation of the world (vision of Illúvatar). With the Ainur, they played the Music of the Ainur which created the world. Some of the Ainur, descended into the new world (Arda) and guided the children of Illúvatar which were elves and men.  
  
Also, Ainur are grouped and one of these groupings are Maiar. They are the weakest of the Ainur. Fallen Maiar are Balrogs. Maiar that came to Middle Earth after the beginning of the Third Age are referred to as "Istari" which is what Gandalf is.  
  
One last note, Middle Earth is not Arda, it is IN Arda. Arda is the entire world. Middle Earth is a region of Arda.  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own BSSM or LotR  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Chapter 1: Awakening  
  
A lady stood encased in crystal. Her eyes were closed, her head bowed forward, and her hands clasped in front of her, as if in prayer. The crystal itself sat atop the center of a temple. Above the crystal, in the high, white marble ceiling, was a colossal hole that allowed sunlight to stream through and strike the crystal. The light was reflected and refracted by the crystal's jagged form and lit up the entire temple. Every lunar month, the moon would be positioned to fully receive the sun's light and during the duration of that time, also known as a full moon, the temple would glow eerily, giving it an ethereal quality.  
  
It was during such a full moon that silver-blue eyes opened slowly and fingers flexed for the first time in countless millennia...  
  
*  
  
The muffled sounds of heels clicking on a marble hallway were heard. It was as if the air was hesitant to awaken and disturb the peace that had settled in around the castle; almost unsure if there really was something causing noise.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity walked slowly down the corridors of the Moon Palace, taking in the feeling of her old home. She wandered aimlessly until she reached the Tower of Prayer. With a sad smile, she gently placed her hands on the crystal. She looked into it longingly before pressing her cheek to the smooth surface and taking comfort from the coolness that emanated from it. Her eyelids fluttered closed and with a resigned sigh, she slid down to her knees as tears left a burning trail on her face.  
  
*  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity woke up hours later on the hard floor. Instead of picking herself off the cold ground, the former queen of Crystal Tokyo lay there, a broken woman. No more tears fell from her eyes; there were none left to cry. No more sweat matted her hair; there was nothing left to fear. No more sobs raked her body; she had lost every reason to feel. Unfortunately, the pain still gripped her heart.  
  
'Why? What had happened? How did it all go so wrong?' The questions were repeated in the defeated woman's mind.  
  
How indeed. Hadn't they seen the future? Wasn't she supposed to rule with her Endymion for thousands of years? Weren't they supposed to give birth to a little, pink-haired, time-traveling spore who would grow to be 902 years old before actually growing up? Weren't her senshi supposed to be there? Wasn't she supposed to create a long-lasting Utopia?  
  
No, she hadn't been meant to. She had thought Destiny had finally given her a chance at happiness, but she had found that the future she saw as a teenage, youma-fighting heroine, wasn't her destiny at all. When her future daughter traveled to the past, she caused a paradox. The time stream split. Tsukino Usagi would never get her chance at a fairy-tale ending. At least, not one that would last very long.  
  
Oh, the metoer came, and Usagi was forced to encase the earth in crystal. She and the rest of the world slept until it came time for her to take her place as Queen of the Earth. She had married her Endymion, with all her senshi as bridesmaids, and they had set up the capital of their utopia and named it "Crystal Tokyo". She had gained a bit of grace and wisdom. She wasn't the perfect ruler she had met in the far future, but she wasn't the old Usagi who would have caused the downfall of all mankind with her naivety and tactlessness. Soon she gave birth to a pink-haired bundle of joy and named her Chiba Usagi, but it all went downhill from there.  
  
Wiseman had his little uprising. He and his insurgents protested that a utopian society would bring about the end of the world. I followed what I had been told the future Neo-Queen did when faced with this ordeal. I used the crystal to defeat Wiseman and banish him. Unfortunately, I didn't count on a tiny other factor. A tiny, black, crystal factor.  
  
Yes, that's right ladies and gentlemen, the Wiseman of my time possessed the Dark Crystal. How? I suppose when the future Wiseman followed Chibi- Usa to my time, he passed it on to his past self. How convenient.  
  
Well, without the knowledge that this Wiseman possessed the Dark Crystal, and without the help of a second Ginzuishou, we lost. Not completely! I mean, I wouldn't exactly be here if Wiseman had truly won. No, my death would be too much to hope for. I had foolishly and pretentiously tried to use the Ginzuishou to blast him and get rid of him. Kill him. Make sure that I ended it, then and there, so that my precious daughter wouldn't have to go back in time. Also, so my past self could spend more time alone with her Mamo-chan. Selfish, I know.  
  
The blast exploded and a cloud of dust flew into the air. I arrogantly assumed that I had defeated Wiseman and proceeded to smile and accept congratulations.  
  
It was then that disaster struck. I remember a dark beam of light coming at me and hearing my darling daughter cry out "Mama!" before I fell to the ground. And when I broke out of my daze, I was cradling the body of my daughter in my arms. The cold, lifeless body of my adoring daughter.  
  
I was shocked. This was not supposed to happen. Chibi-Usa was not supposed to die. What was going on? Setsuna had not said anything about this! She would come back, she had to! She was in the future, she had lived to be over 902 years old!  
  
In my blind panic, I failed to realize that the senshi needed my help. Endymion needed my help. I didn't see that they had used up almost all of their energy. They had transferred it all to Hotaru, and as Sailor Saturn brought down her glaive, they all fell to the ground. All of them. Even Pluto, Ms. Eternal Guardian of Time.  
  
They managed to defeat Wiseman and save their princess, but what good did it do? All their princess wanted was her friends and family. All their princess wanted was to die so she didn't have to be alone, but no. Fate and destiny wouldn't allow it.  
  
She was so stupid; she should have just plunged Endymion's sword into her heart and have been done with it. Unfortunately, she was still arrogant. She had to go out with a bang. She had to ask the Ginzuishou to take her life.  
  
She should have realized that every time she used the Ginzuishou, destiny played her part. She should have known that it was the Ginzuishou that focused her heart's love into energy, but fate that granted her wish, and fate did not want her to die...yet.  
  
So, fate had taken all that energy. She had taken her love and spread it to the people of Crystal Tokyo. Somehow, Usagi knew. She just knew that her people were immortal. Not in the sense that they would forever be reborn like her. Nor would they live despite all circumstances. They could be killed like all mortals, but they would never age beyond a certain point. Once killed, they would forever rest.  
  
Fate also did something unthinkable. She strengthened the bond between the immortals and nature and the heavens. Now why would fate go and do a thing like that?  
  
And even after all those gifts, there was more energy. After all, it wasn't true immortality that fate gave to those people, nor was it very difficult to strengthen a bond, especially one that had existed throughout time and was merely forgotten about.  
  
With the remaining energy, fate opened a door of sorts. It was a magnificent door made of light and music, and through the door came the Ainur.  
  
Usagi knew very little about the Ainur, but they seemed to be good so she did not protests.  
  
Finally, Fate had decided to lock her away in crystal. It decided to place her back into her little Moon Palace and keep her there, sleeping but aware. A last-resort should anything happen to the earth.  
  
Hence, former Neo-Queen Serenity slept, and as she slept, she watched the development of her little planet. She watched the immortal ones connect more and more to nature. She watched them discover their bond with her and the moon and she watched as this bond made them good and fair, and just and kind, and with such qualities, came wisdom, grace, and beauty. They called themselves "elves".  
  
Then, she watched as the Ainur guided the elves and other beings of the world. There were many divisions between the Ainur. The weakest of the Ainur were the ones who interested her for they were the ones who were most involved in the lives of the people. Their bond with her was not as strong as the Ainur and therefore, some were subject to evil. Those that remained on the side of the light called themselves "Maiar". (that's what Gandalf is.)  
  
Those outside her sphere of influence, outside Crystal Tokyo, stayed mortal. Strangely enough, they were not astronomically more susceptible to evil than the Maiar. Although they had not the strong connection with the heavens, they also did not have the strong connection with magic. The stars did not protect against corruption and the taste of magic did not provide more corruption. These mortals kept their name of "men".  
  
Many other races developed. Dwarves from her time were frowned upon by men and came together in colonies to live underground. There, they developed a love for mining and precious metals. Their industrial behavior also gave them an indifferent attitude towards nature.  
  
A dwarf and an elf eventually fell in love and gave rise to hobbits. Pleasant little creatures that lived underground like the dwarves, but reveled in nature like the elves.  
  
Men and elves were too alike to give rise to a different species when they coupled. However, those with Elvish blood had immortality, or if they had very little Elvish blood, long lifelines.  
  
Elephants grew bigger and became elefants. Helios sired horses that became the maeras. Elves were tortured into becoming orcs. Renegade youmas became all sorts of horrendous beasts such as goblins and trolls. Most fearsome of all, were the balrogs who were really fallen Maiar.  
  
She had watched all these races grow. She had watched them fight. She had watched them hate, but she had also watched them love and she in turn came to love the beings of middle earth. She slept in her crystal prison, a silent watcher of the wonderful world.  
  
She watched as the elves learned of their origins, and this surprised her. They thought that "Eru" or God had created the Ainur, the Holy Ones. The Ainur, in turn, were trained by Eru in the arts of music. Eru shared with the Ainur, his dream of Arda, and together, they played the Music of Ainur and created the Vision of Illúvatar, the world.  
  
In the beginning, she attributed this to the need for a higher purpose. Why would the peoples of Middle Earth not admit that they were the by- product of a dead world? In time, the answer came to her. She finally thought back to her final moments as a free woman. While she had tried to kill herself with the power of the Ginzuishou, she remembered hearing the most beautiful music every created. It was a song so powerful and rich, so strong and precise, that it had the power to create. That was when she realized the truth.  
  
It was her world that had never meant to truly exist, not Arda. Her world was the time for the Ainur to practice their music. The place for the Ainur to experiment with creation so as to make Arda perfect. The place for Eru to teach the art of music to the Ainur. It was her final death wish that released the power of the Ginzuishou, the last voice of their song, and lead to the destruction of her world, and the creation of theirs.  
  
The realization saddened her. The world that had meant everything to her, was merely a rough draft, a piece of scrap paper, to the gods. A forgotten sketch made before a masterpiece.  
  
At the same time, she was elated. She had been part of the song that had created the work of art called Arda. She had given life. She was no longer, a part of a dead world. She was involved in the life of a new one.  
  
The new revelation excited her. She would take her place in Arda. Though she was imprisoned, she would act as a guardian for the new world. She couldn't do much, but little was better than nothing, so Neo-Queen Serenity occupied herself with small accidents, for that was all she could accomplish in her crystal prison.  
  
Her small interferences ranged from a cool breeze to soothe those fighting for the side of the light, to instant hallucinations that diverted the enemy's attention from a scout. She played this small part as Melkor ravaged the world. She wept, but knew that there was little she could do, especially in comparison with the Ainur who could surely aid better than she. Therefore, while the Ainur concerned themselves with winning wars and saving the people, Tsukino Usagi concerned herself with saving persons; single lives that should not die.  
  
After Melkor was sealed in the void, the Ainur also left the sphere of Middle Earth. They left to dwell in Valinor and Usagi, as well as the Maiar, remained to guard the world. However, Usagi felt that she was not needed and spent most of her time looking in on the lives of men, elves, and hobbits. She was too late, and too weak, to stop the spread of Sauron.  
  
A last alliance between men and elves was forged and the great army marched to Mordor. At the Siege of Barad-dûr, it almost seemed that the war may be won for the side of the light, but Sauron descended from his dark throne, bearing the One Ring. Sauron met with Elendil and killed the King. Isildur, knelt by his father's side as he breathed his last breath. With a cry of sorrow, Isildur took up his father's broken sword and blindly slashed at Sauron.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity seized her chance and guided the blade. As Sauron stretched out his hand to take hold of Isildur, the blade cut his fingers off and severed the ring from Sauron's hand.  
  
Thus ended the Second Age and Usagi went back to helping children discover rare flowers and adults earn enough money for food, at least until the next threat.  
  
That threat came about 3000 years into the Third Age. The One Ring had been found, once again and Saruman had turned to the dark. Such a tip in the scales of good and evil was enough to awaken the former queen and she had been released from her crystal cage.  
  
*  
  
With a sigh, Usagi picked herself off the ground and resumed a kneeling position in front of the Tower of Prayer, her palms on the cool surface once again. Being half-asleep in crystal for thousands of years had numbed her to the pain of losing her friends and family. Coming out of that sleep had been a shock on her emotions. Now that she had been able to release her anguish, Usagi's mind delved into the matter at hand. She would do all she could to protect this new world...her new world.  
  
Usagi searched all of Middle Earth for enough positive energy and found it in Imladris. Upon further inspection, she realized that this energy came from the greatest gathering of warriors of the light this age had ever seen. She also found that they had the One Ring with them. She was elated. Not only did these warriors provide enough positive energy to help free her from the moon, they were near the One Ring. She would not have to find it. As soon as she was brought to Imladris, she could destroy it.  
  
Instantly, Usagi began to collect their pure energy. As soon as she had enough gathered, she started to transport herself. Unfortunately, something that she had never predicted, occurred.  
  
With the loss of positive energy, came the warriors' susceptibility to the darkness of the One Ring. The One Ring took this opportunity and exerted its evil influence over the warriors. It created spite between them and they started to argue. Because of this sudden evil energy, Usagi was pushed back to her palace of the moon.  
  
The argument ended, but it was too late. The damage had been done. Although the bickering was gone, there was still unresolved hate and malice between the warriors. Usagi would never be able to descend to Middle Earth. Nothing short of a great city's happiness would be able to replace the positive energy she had lost with the warriors!  
  
Usagi watched as the council came to an end and the Fellowship of the Ring was proclaimed. Great, now the best warriors of the gathering had been selected to go off on their own and try to destroy the ring. Now, even if they managed to settle their differences, they would be split. Neither party would have enough positive energy. With a sigh, Usagi sat herself down on the floor, Indian-style. She placed her hands back on the crystal and her eyes suddenly went blank. She gave a mischievous smile.  
  
'Well, if I can't do it the easy way, I might as well guide this "Fellowship" and do it the hard way.' Usagi thought to herself.  
  
She wasn't free of the Moon Palace, so she didn't have all her power yet, but at least she wasn't stuck inside that blasted crystal.  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
The council had ended and Gandalf decided to take a walk in the gardens to try to soothe his spirit and worry. He saw a beautiful white rose and bent down to smell it. As he did, his eyebrows suddenly knitted together and his forehead creased.  
  
Where was she? The moon queen was supposed to be freed from her crystal prison to help them on their quest and she had still not shown up. Perhaps her anger at being held captive had not quelled and she had decided to abandon them?  
  
Suddenly, a cool breeze caressed his aged skin and gave him comfort. His spirit did not feel so weary and his heart rose from its position in his stomach.  
  
'Perhaps we are not so alone after all.' He thought to himself with a wise smile. 


	2. Guiding the Fellowship:FotR part 1

Author's Notes: Wow, that last chapter must've been hard to read for people who aren't that well learned in Middle Earth literature. Heck, I had a hard time writing it. I promise this'll be an easier read. It's almost ALL LotR. (I think I'm going to base this on the movies because I lost my RotK book so I can't go back to reference it!)  
  
Disclaimer: Let's see, if I had written LotR, I would most likely be dead by now. Let's put this into consideration before pointing fingers, shall we?  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Chapter Two: Guiding the Fellowship  
  
Legolas laughed as he watched the two hobbits tackle Boromir. So far, nothing quite dangerous had happened to the fellowship. However, it seemed as his thoughts may have jinxed the peace because it was then that something caught the corner of his eye. He whipped his head around and looked off into the distance. Sam, wondering about the elf's sudden change in demeanor, looked in the same direction.  
  
"What is that?" He asked as he spotted, what appeared to be, a grey cloud in a clear sky.  
  
"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli said as he waved it off with his hand.  
  
"It's moving fast, against the wind." Boromir said, suddenly wary.  
  
"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas cried out.  
  
Suddenly, everyone jumped into action, dousing fires and collecting equipment. In a manner of seconds, the fellowship was under cover of rock and brush, no trace of them left. They were just in time as the foul creatures flew above their hiding place.  
  
*  
  
'Geez, just because it's daytime doesn't mean you stop keeping watch.' Usagi thought as she panted with exertion.  
  
That little burst of light to catch the elf's attention had cost her a lot of energy. Energy she wouldn't have had to waste if the fellowship had been more careful.  
  
'Hopefully, they've learned their lesson.'  
  
*  
  
As the fellowship made their way up Caradhras, Legolas ran up ahead and looked around. The nimble feet of the elf allowed him to stay above the snow. As such, Legolas deemed himself most able to keep watch, which he did to the best of his ability.  
  
'I won't let my guard down twice.' He thought.  
  
Suddenly, Frodo fell and rolled down the mountain. Thankfully, Aragorn had been keeping watch behind the fellowship and stopped him before he rolled off the mountain. As he helped the little hobbit up, Frodo realized that the ring was no longer around his neck.  
  
"Boromir." Aragorn said stiffly.  
  
Frodo followed the renegade king's gaze to Boromir who had picked up the ring. For a moment, the son of the Steward of Gondor seemed mesmerized.  
  
"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing." Boromir said.  
  
*  
  
The blast of evil desire hit Usagi head on. To be able to keep track of the fellowship, Usagi had left herself a link with them. This link kept her open to any negativity within the group. Defenseless against Boromir, as he was part of the fellowship, and still fatigued from her previous intervention, Usagi was knocked out.  
  
*  
  
"Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo." Aragorn commanded.  
  
The tone of voice shook Boromir out of his stupor.  
  
"As you wish. I care not." Boromir said as he gave the ring back to Frodo. He then reached over and ruffled the hobbit's hair. However, the distrusting eyes of Frodo did not lighten, even as Aragorn's hand left the hilt of his sword.  
  
*  
  
Usagi awoke hours, if not days, later.  
  
'When I get my hands on Boromir, I'm gonna make sure he has as bad a headache as I do.' Usagi thought grudgingly.  
  
'Now, let's see where the fellowship are at this time.'  
  
Usagi placed her hands on the crystal and frowned as she searched Middle Earth. Unfortunately, the place she found them to be in was not good. Not good at all.  
  
*  
  
The fellowship was resting at the top of a LONG flight of stairs. They were faced with three doors and Gandalf was contemplating which route to take while privately discussing matters with the ring-bearer. Suddenly, Frodo gave out a sigh.  
  
"I wish the ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." He said sadly.  
  
"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in the world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought." Gandalf said with a smile. Suddenly, he turned to one of the doors.  
  
"Ah! It's that way." He said as he got up and started to gather up their things.  
  
"He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed.  
  
"No, but the air smells less foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf said.  
  
*  
  
Usagi sighed yet again. That had been no ordinary breeze. That had been a Uraniun wind infused with courage, strength, and determination...and it had taken a lot more energy than that flash of light!  
  
'I hope the fellowship doesn't waste it and do anything stupid while I'm unconscious.' Usagi thought before promptly passing out.  
  
*  
  
"I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Arnor! Dark fire shall not avail you, Flame of Udun!" Gandalf said as he stood tall against the Balrog.  
  
The Balrog drew his flaming sword and tried to strike at the wizard, but Gandalf parried the blow with his own sword.  
  
"Go back to the shadow! You... SHALL NOT... PASS!" Gandalf yelled in defiance as he slammed his staff on the Bridge of Khazad-Dum.  
  
A great flash of light drove the Balrog back but it drew its whip in retaliation and stepped onto the bridge. The bridge gave way under the Balrog and it fell into the bottomless chasm. Gandalf breathed a sigh of relief and turned away when the whip of the Balrog latched around his ankle and attempted to pull him off the bridge. Gandalf caught the edge of the bridge and attempted to pull himself up before catching sight of the fellowship. His eyes suddenly hardened with resolve.  
  
*  
  
Usagi woke up and picked herself off the ground. She really should get a bed and put it next to the tower. No matter. She steadied herself and placed her hands on the crystal. She searched Moria and found the fellowship in time to hear the famous last words.  
  
*  
  
"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf gasped out before letting go and falling into the depths of Moria.  
  
"NOOOOOO-" Frodo cried out as Boromir attempted to drag him out of Moria.  
  
*  
  
"-OOOOOOO!" Usagi cried out as she watched Gandalf fall into the abyss.  
  
Gandalf was an Istari, a Maira. She had watched him since the creation of this world and had taken delight in his eccentric behavior. She had admired him for his wisdom. Above all else, she had wept when he faced the head of his order, someone he had greatly admired, and had been proud when he stuck to his beliefs in the light.  
  
Then, she had blown a moth off course and into his grasps. Now, she was not about to let him fall.  
  
'The fellowship will be fine, they're heading to Lothlorien. Gandalf needs my help now.' Usagi thought before cutting off connections with the fellowship and going after Gandalf.  
  
*  
  
The fellowship unpacked their bags under a tree in Lothlorien. Their attention was diverted from the task by the sound of many elves singing.  
  
A Olorin i yaresse (Olorin, who once was...)  
  
Mentaner i Numeherui (sent by the Lords of the West...)  
  
"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas said sadly as he stopped what he was doing to listen to the music of his kin.  
  
"What do they say about him?" Merry asked, only half-heartedly.  
  
Legolas turned to him.  
  
"I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near." He answered softly.  
  
Tirien i Romenori (to guard the lands of the East...)  
  
Maiarion i Oiosaila...(wisest of all Maiar...)  
  
Mana elye etevanne...(what drove you to leave...)  
  
Norie i melanelye? (that which you loved?)  
  
*  
  
Gandalf opened his eyes and closed them quickly when bright light almost blinded him. He heard giggling like the tinkle of bells coming from beside him. Curiosity got the best of him and he slowly opened his eyes once again. He blinked rapidly before the room came into focus and with it, a vision.  
  
She sat on a very ornate chair next to his bed. Her elbows were resting on the mattress he was on and she held her face in her hands. Her eyes were a bright silver-blue. They held happiness and excitement, like the eyes of a child on their birthday. However, they also held wisdom and sadness. They were completely different emotions, but they seemed to fit.  
  
On her head, she wore a very elaborate tiara and on either side of it, was her hair twisted into a spherical bun. The two buns made her look like a rabbit. The rest of her hair flowed from these two buns. It was extremely long and silver. The hair spilled over her shoulders and onto the ground, creating a pool around her feet along with her ivory dress.  
  
"I do not know if I am again in Valinor, but lady, if you are here, it surely is a better place." The old Istari said.  
  
The girl gave her twinkling laugh again and shook her head.  
  
"Oh Gandalf." She said with a sigh. "Gandalf the Grey. The Grey Wanderer. The Grey Pilgram. Stormcrow, Tharkûn, Incánus. Mithrandir and Olórin."  
  
"You address me with many names and many titles, yet you say nothing at all." Gandalf said.  
  
The girl's eyes crinkled up in amusement.  
  
"I've watched you since the beginning of this world. I've watched you fight for the side of the light and never waver. You are quite remarkable." She said.  
  
"You say you know me, but I do not know you. Tell me, who are you and from where have you observed me throughout my life?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Why, I've been terribly rude, haven't I?" She said. "My name is Serenity and I have watched you from here. My palace on the moon."  
  
*  
  
Frodo looked at Galadriel with fright. No more was she a queen of ethereal light, now she was the sovereign of darkness.  
  
Galadriel caught sight of Frodo, his quavering figure and the horror in his eyes. Guilt weighed down her heart and she once again returned to her place as the wise ruler of Lothlorien, though not without much effort.  
  
"I passed the test. I will diminish, and go into the west, and remain Galadriel." She said, panting. However, she seemed old and there was no joy in her for being strong and resisting the pull of the ring.  
  
"I cannot do this alone." Frodo said, almost pleadingly. How was he to bear the ring to Mordor when even this Elven Queen had not the strength?  
  
"You are a Ringbearer, Frodo. To bear a ring of power is to be alone. This task was appointed to you, and if you do not find a way, no one will." Galadriel said.  
  
"Then, I know what I must do. It's just... I am afraid to do it." Frodo said hesitantly.  
  
"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future." Galadriel said as she gave him a kiss on the forehead and looked deeply into his eyes.  
  
The simple gesture gave Frodo strength and newfound hope.  
  
*  
  
Gandalf gasped.  
  
"Then you are..." He said.  
  
"I am Princess Serenity; heir to the throne of the now dead White Moon Kingdom and future ruler of the Silver Alliance. Betrothed to the fallen Prince Endymion of Elysion. Most importantly, the future weilder of the Ginzuishou, otherwise known as the Silver Imperium Crystal." She said.  
  
Gandalf looked downcast, she was not the person he had hoped she was. Then, she continued on with her introduction.  
  
"I am Neo-Queen Serenity; former ruler of the fallen Crystal Tokyo. Wife of Neo-King Endymion and mother to Neo-Princess Serenity Usagi Chiba. Most importantly, guardian of the Ginzuishou, otherwise known as the Silver Imperium Crystal or the last voice in the Music of Ainur." She said grandly.  
  
Gandalf's eyes widened. Then she was whom he had hoped for. He was about to ask her why she was not in Middle Earth, helping the fellowship, when she started another introduction before he could open his mouth.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, and Eternal Sailor Moon. Champion of Love and Justice. Messiah of Light. Leader of the Sailor Senshi. Future Sailor Cosmos, Queen of the Stars. Defeater of countless youma, Queen Metallia, Queen Beryl, The Doom Tree, The Dark Moon Family, Wiseman, Pharoah 90, Mistress 9, The Death Busters, Queen Nehelenia, Sailor Galaxia, and Chaos. Most importantly, I am the wielder of the Ginzuishou." She said.  
  
Gandalf was amazed. He had heard of the countless enemies the Queen was forced to face, but he never knew that she had defeated chaos. Then with a sigh and a tired look in her eyes, she gave one last line of titles.  
  
"Most of all, I am Tsukino Usagi. A girl forgotten. A woman who's only dream in life was to be married and have a happy family. The lost child of Tsukino Kenji and Tsukino Ikuko. Most importantly, the one who's only destiny is to live the fate of a past life."  
  
After this last speech, Gandalf felt pity growing in his heart. So this was Neo-Queen Serenity. Not a woman who had lost everything, but a woman who never had anything of her own to begin with.  
  
After a long stretch of silence, Usagi gave the old man a smile. He smiled back.  
  
"You were the one who gave me strength when I faced the Balrog in Durin's Tower." He said.  
  
"Yes, though I'm sorry I could not be of more help." She said, a little down-cast.  
  
"But you could have been!" Gandalf said. "I've been told of your power. It is immense. You could probably come down to Middle Earth and destroy the Ring yourself."  
  
"You're only partly correct. I could destroy the Ring. Unfortunately, I cannot descend to Middle Earth, nor Arda for that matter." She said.  
  
Gandalf gave her a confused look to which Usagi gave a sigh.  
  
"What have you heard of me, Olórin?" She asked, using his Maiar name. "Perhaps you have heard that I unknowingly caused the destruction of my world and the creation of yours? Perhaps you were told that bitter and overcome with grief, I returned to my palace on the moon and tried to ignore creation. Perhaps you think that I wanted nothing to do with Arda because I resented it?"  
  
A little ashamed with himself, Gandalf nodded his head. Suddenly, she stood up and paced around the room.  
  
"I know what you Ainur have been told by fate." She said heatedly. "She declared that in Middle Earth's greatest time of need, I would overcome my selfish behavior and resume my part as Arda's protector. I would no longer begrudge Arda for the loss of my world and instead, act as a mother, for a mother to Arda I am since I was part of its creation."  
  
Gandalf again nodded his head. Yes, the Ainur believed that the Queen was resentful and bitter, blinded by hate and unable to see the wonderful world that she had unwittingly created with the Ainur.  
  
"Well you're wrong." She said defiantly.  
  
"Oh?" Gandalf asked, a little dubious.  
  
"Yes." She said with a glare. "I did not voluntarily return to my Moon Palace. Fate imprisoned me in crystal and sent me here. Since the beginning of the world, I have stayed here, a hostage in my own home. Trapped in a dream-state and unable to escape.  
  
"Since the creation of Arda, I have never resented the Chidren of Illúvatar. They were actually people who lived in my world, just changed. Elves were actually citizens of Crystal Tokyo who were blessed with immortality when Arda was created. They were never to blame for what had happened.  
  
"Actually, I blamed myself. My daughter had thrown herself in the way of a blast meant for me and killed herself. Then my husband and my senshi sacrificed themselves to kill the threat. Because I was grieving over my daughter, I didn't realize what they were doing and was too late to help them. They all died." She said sadly.  
  
"Then why have you never helped us? What of Melkor and Sauron?" He asked angrily.  
  
"It's hard to help when your powers are weak and you're imprisoned in crystal!" She yelled, but she suddenly quieted down. "During the time of Melkor, I had no idea that I was part of Arda's creation. I was also weak, the Ainur would be much more capable of defending Arda, so I spent my time watching over the peoples. I amused myself with watching their lives and learning their cultures.  
  
"Then the Ainur left. It was when they were leaving for Valinor when I remembered the beginning of Arda. I remembered a beautiful song that brought about its existence, and I remembered that I was, somehow, part of that song. I realized that I had helped to bring Arda into existence. It was then, when the Ainur left Middle Earth and I realized my bond with it, that I became involved.  
  
"Still, I was weakened. I could not do much to help. Mostly, I helped the poor and weak. I tried to help the individuals forgotten. Then, Sauron came.  
  
"I thought for sure that fate would set me free and that I would be able to descend to Arda and help my people. Unfortunately, it was not time. Arda would be in more need in the future, so I slept on.  
  
"Even so, I did my best to help. I sent soothing winds to the human and elvish troops. I provided clear streams and ripe berries. I felt inadequate, helping in this way, but it was the most I could do.  
  
"Then, the day came when Gil-Galad and Elendil lead the last alliance to the Black Gate. It was when hope had seemed to fail. It was when Sauron descended from his dark throne and killed Elendil. It was when Isildur took up his father's sword and slashed blindly at Sauron." Usagi said.  
  
Usagi paused.  
  
"It was then that I seized my chance. It was then that I took hold of the broken sword and guided it. It was then that I severed the ring from Sauron's hand and the threat to Middle Earth ended." She said softly.  
  
Gandalf was amazed, but some doubt still remained.  
  
"I thank you for your help, but I must still know. If you have awakened, why have you not descended to Middle Earth to help us? Surely once you are in Arda, you will have more power?" He said.  
  
"I tried and failed." She said. "I awoke during your council with Lord Elrond, where the Fellowship was formed. It was the greatest gathering of warriors of light, there was an abundance of positive energy.  
  
"I took that positive energy. I did not have enough to make the trip to Arda on my own, so I took it from the warriors and set out. Unfortunately, the Ring was also there." She said.  
  
Gandalf's face paled.  
  
"No." He whispered.  
  
"Yes." She said with a small smile. "The Ring sensed my coming, it sensed its danger, so it caused discord among the council. The negativity sent me reeling back to the moon. It also created malice and hate within the group. As long as those exist, I will never be able to descend to Middle Earth."  
  
"Surely there is another way?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"If you gathered enough people and they were all happy and elated, that would probably create enough positive energy to summon me. However, in such times, I doubt that such a gathering will be able to be achieved. You would have to assemble humans and elves alike, at the very least, and even then, there would be too much distrust and malice." She said.  
  
"Then all is lost." Gandalf said dejectedly.  
  
"No, all is not lost." Neo-Queen Serenity said.  
  
Gandalf looked up.  
  
"Why, Gandalf the Grey, do you think I brought you here?" She asked.  
  
"That, I have yet to reason out." He said.  
  
"As your spirit traveled to Valinor, I snatched it and brought it here. Only when you were weak, did I have enough power to bring you here." She said.  
  
"That explains how you brought me, but not why." He said.  
  
"You forget that my power is weak, even though I am no longer imprisoned, because I must cross the distance between the moon and Arda, to exert my influence. However, in my own palace, I am strong and have magic that is unparalleled by anyone in Arda."  
  
Gandalf gasped.  
  
"Gandalf they Grey, how would you like to become Gandalf the White?"  
  
*  
  
Hey, thanks for reading my story and reviewing guys! It meant a lot. Anyway, I had planned on writing the entire LotR series in one chapter and bringing Usagi into it in the next chapter, however, I've just realized how insanely long this chapter is and what a great place, this is to stop. Therefore, I'll probably devote a chapter to each part of LotR (TT and RotK) and then drop Usagi in. Arigatou-gozaimasu, readers! 


	3. Gandalf Descending:FotR part 2

Author's Notes: Sorry readers, but for some reason, Chapter Two wasn't working for a while but it's working now! Enjoy Chapter Three (The ending of FotR!)  
  
Also, I made a spelling error in the first chapter. I said that "elephants" turned into "elefants" simply because I THOUGHT it was right and was too lazy to go back into my book and look it up. It is really "oliphaunts". *wink*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, have never, and never will own BSSM or LotR...sadly...  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Chapter Three: Guiding the Fellowship (FotR-ending)  
  
Gandalf gasped. Did she have such power?  
  
"I can make you stronger than Saruman, easily." She said.  
  
"Saruman was easily corrupted because of the potency of his magic. Will not the same thing happen to me?" Gandalf asked warily.  
  
"Oh Gandalf, you hold yourself in such low esteem compared to Saruman." Usagi said with a soft smile. "And yet, you have such a stronger heart."  
  
"He is wise."  
  
"Wisdom comes with understanding, not virtue. Besides, your wisdom far exceeds his." She said.  
  
Gandalf still looked doubtful.  
  
"If you want, I can give you some of my magic. It is light, it will not corrupt you." She said, reading his eyes.  
  
"Won't that make you weaker?" He asked, unsure.  
  
"You can't take power! Power is created." (Sailor Moon SuperS 4)  
  
Gandalf smiled.  
  
"Only if you're sure." He said.  
  
"Would I be so persistent in convincing you if I wasn't?" She asked with a smile. "Now take a knee."  
  
*  
  
Frodo rode in an Elven boat with Sam and Aragorn who rowed away from the shores of Lothlorien. As they left, Frodo saw the regal form of Galadriel waving him farewell. He thought back to the moments before their departure.  
  
"Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star. Numarie. May it be a light for you in dark places, where all other lights go out."  
  
*  
  
Gandalf blinked.  
  
"Is that all?" He asked.  
  
Usagi's cheeks puffed out as they did, hundreds of years ago, when she was still a child.  
  
"What do you mean, 'is that all'?" She yelled. "I just gave you some powerful magic you old Istari!"  
  
Gandalf raised a long eyebrow at her. She said it like it was a bad thing. She blushed.  
  
"Oh, go on then. Try out your new magic. We'll see who's laughing then." She said.  
  
Gandalf nodded and took his new staff in his hand. He concentrated on the light and breathed in sharply.  
  
"Powerful stuff, isn't it?" Usagi smirked, then laughed. She felt like she was dealing the old wizard some pipe weed.  
  
Gandalf just smiled as he looked at his staff in awe.  
  
"Now we just have to find you a way to return to Middle Earth." Usagi said.  
  
"Oh my, how long has it been since I left?" He asked.  
  
"I can't be certain. Time does some funny things when you're in space." She said.  
  
"Is there a way you could show me where the Fellowship are?" He asked, brows furrowed in worry.  
  
Usagi's face broke into a grin and she grabbed his hand.  
  
"Follow me!"  
  
*  
  
Frodo was walking in the woods. He needed to think over the Lady's words. He didn't want to leave...did he really have to?  
  
"None of us should wander alone, you least of all. So much depends on you." Said a voice that startled Frodo out of his thoughts.  
  
Frodo realized his position, he was alone in the woods with Boromir, too far for all to hear save, perhaps, Legolas. He looked at him warily and cautiously moved back.  
  
"Frodo?" Boromir asked when he noticed Frodo drawing away from him. "I know why you seek solitude. You suffer, I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo, other paths that we might take."  
  
*  
  
Gandalf and Usagi's eyes widened. What was Boromir doing? Not destroy the Ring? What madness was this?  
  
Gandalf shook his head. Perhaps Elrond was right, perhaps Men were not the hope of Middle Earth.  
  
Usagi wept in her heart. It must be so hard for Frodo to turn down all these temptations. All these promises of making everything just go away. She could see it in his eyes. The desire to just give up was tearing him apart. A tear fell from her eye and she sent him a silent prayer.  
  
*  
  
"I know what you would say, and it would seem like wisdom, but for the warning in my heart." Frodo said, trying to stay calm.  
  
"Warning? Against what? We are all afraid, Frodo, but to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have... Don't you see? It's madness." Boromir said pleadingly. Frodo was very frightened at this point.  
  
"There is no other way." He said.  
  
"I only ask for the strength to defend my people! If you would but lend me the Ring." Boromir said as he reached for Frodo.  
  
"No!" Frodo gasped as he suddenly backed away.  
  
"Why do you recoil? I am no thief." Boromir said, an insane gleam entering his eyes.  
  
"You are not yourself." Frodo said carefully.  
  
"What chance do you think you have? They will find you, they will take the ring, and you will beg for death before the end!" Boromir said as he closed the gap between them. "Fool! It is not yours save by unhappy chance."  
  
Suddenly, Boromir lunged and Brought Frodo to the ground.  
  
*  
  
"NO!"  
  
Gandalf's yell echoed through the halls of the Moon Palace as the same word escaped from Usagi's horrified lips as she gasped.  
  
*  
  
"It could have been mine. It should be mine! Give it to me!" He yelled.  
  
"No!"  
  
Frodo slipped on the Ring and escaped Boromir's grasp. He fled but not before giving the Lord a well-placed kick.  
  
"I see your mind! You would take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You go to your death, and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and all the halflings!" Boromir yelled after the hobbit.  
  
Suddenly, he seemed to regain control of himself.  
  
"Frodo?" He asked, timidly. "Frodo?"  
  
The man seemed suddenly very mortal.  
  
"What have I done? Please...Frodo...I'm sorry! Frodo!" The man weeped.  
  
*  
  
Gandalf breathed a sigh of relief. He had gotten away, Frodo had gotten away.  
  
"The fool! When I get my hands on him, I'll make sure something else is his." Gandalf growled as he waved his staff around threateningly.  
  
Usagi however, had tears in her eyes. How horrible she felt for this Boromir. All he wanted was to defend his city. The Ring took his good intentions and twisted them to its own need. It truly was evil.  
  
'I only hope he has the chance to redeem himself.' Usagi thought with a shudder, thinking of the place he would go if he did not atone for his actions.  
  
*  
  
FWUP!  
  
A third arrow struck Boromir and he fell to his knees, Merry and Pippin looking on their protector with horror. The sacrifice Boromir had made for their sakes finally registered and sorrow filled their hearts. The two bravely drew their swords and charged at the remaining Uruk-hai but they were quickly disarmed and kidnapped.  
  
The leader of the Uruk-hai finally came face to face with Boromir. Had he been another creature, he would have felt respect for the mortal who could withstand three of his poisoned arrows. However, this was not the case. The monster was an Uruk-hai and therefore, felt no other feeling than the need to finish the man off. All of a sudden, he was knocked over.  
  
Aragorn had finally made his way through the army of Uruk-hai and Orcs to the sound of Boromir's horn.  
  
*  
  
"Hurry, Gandalf! Now is the chance for you to return to Middle Earth." Usagi said as she hastily made signs with her hands.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"Boromir has a strong spirit that will soon be leaving his body. It has created a path to the Halls of Mandos (where men and elves go when they are slain). I can tap into that path and send you back to Arda, though I do not know where you will end up. Probably back in Durin's Tower. However, you must leave now, while the path is still open!" She said.  
  
"You never said anything about this! Do you mean to tell me that had a strong warrior never died, I never would have been able to return to Arda?" He asked, very annoyed.  
  
"Well, if I can't transport myself down there, I surely don't have enough energy to transport anybody else!" Usagi said. "Now hurry!"  
  
And with a final motion, Usagi stopped the ritual and stood back as Gandalf began to glow and disappear.  
  
"Look out for the fellowship! And don't worry, I'll look after Frodo on his journey to Mordor!" Have a safe trip!" Usagi yelled as he finally disappeared and she was once again, left alone.  
  
*  
  
"They took the little ones!" Boromir gasped as he felt his life draining away.  
  
"Be still." Aragorn said, too occupied with Boromir's state too worry about the halflings.  
  
"Frodo. Where is Frodo?" Boromir asked, suddenly very afraid that the Uruk-hai had accomplished what he had tried to do.  
  
"I let Frodo go." Aragorn said hesitantly, wondering what the lord of Gondor would say. Much to his surprise, the warrior's face relaxed and he was no longer panicked.  
  
"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him." Boromir confessed.  
  
"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn said comfortingly.  
  
"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all." Boromir said dejectedly.  
  
"No, Boromir." Aragorn assured the man, "You fought bravely. You have kept your honor."  
  
He then reached down to pull the arrows out of Boromir's body, but his hand was stopped.  
  
"Leave it. It is over. The world of men will fall. And all will come to darkness, and my city to ruin." Boromir said.  
  
The words touched Aragorn's heart. Aragorn was unwilling to accept the place destiny had set for him but here was this man, giving his life and more for the White City.  
  
"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you; I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail." He said as he rested a hand on Boromir's chest.  
  
"Our people?" Boromir asked.  
  
Aragorn nodded and smiled.  
  
"Our people." Boromir repeated.  
  
The light in Boromir's eyes started to dim and Aragorn took the lord's sword and placed it over his chest.  
  
"I would have followed you, my brother...my captain...my king!" Boromir said as he clasped his hands around his King's.  
  
For a moment, time stood still and Boromir saw a bright light. He felt at peace, and then...he just...let go...  
  
"Be at peace, son of Gondor." Aragorn said as he sadly placed a kiss on the fallen man's forehead and closed his eyes.  
  
*  
  
Usagi let out a strangled sob. All this man wanted was to please his father. Save his city. Earn the love of his people. Such noble reasons should not have caused him to suffer under so much evil.  
  
Usagi's eyes hardened in resolution. She couldn't save the man, but she would bring him here. He, at least, deserved to see this story played out. He deserved to see the end or revolution of his beloved White City. He deserved to be here, and with that, Usagi started to glow silver.  
  
*  
  
"You mean not to follow them." Legolas said with confusion.  
  
"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn said.  
  
"Then it was all in vain. The fellowship has failed." Gimli said gloomily.  
  
"Not if we hold true to each other." Aragorn said as he finished packing the rest of their equipment. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some orc."  
  
*  
  
Boromir slowly got up from his place on a hard, marble floor. He sat up and rubbed his head, he felt like he'd had too much rum. Wasn't he just dead on a forest floor? Were these the Halls of Mandos? Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. His warrior instincts suddenly kicked in and he whirled around.  
  
Before him was a being of light.  
  
"Hello Boromir. Welcome to the Moon Palace." 


	4. Observing Paths: tTT part 1

Author's Notes: Ack, sorry for the delay!  
  
Reviews: Thanks to everyone!  
  
Adrelliehs: There WILL be romance, but it won't come in until after RotK has ended and no, it will not be with Boromir. I was thinking of Eomer or Glorfindel. I wanted to make it Elrond but he's already married. Stupid Celebrian. Hahahaha. I'm really at a loss of who to pair though.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LotR/SM  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Chapter Four: Guiding the Fellowship (tTT)  
  
Boromir's eyes widened. Who was this woman?  
  
"I am Neo-Queen Serenity and I have brought you to my palace in your time of passing." She said softly.  
  
"So then I am dead." Boromir said sadly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why have you brought me here instead of allowing me to pass to the Halls of Mandos?" He asked.  
  
"I thought you might like to see the ending of your tale." She said.  
  
Boromir looked bewildered.  
  
"Surely you would like to know the fate of the One Ring?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I...I..." He stuttered.  
  
"Boromir, you gave your life to save two others. You absolutely deserve to see the outcome of this tale." She said.  
  
"I deserve nothing." Boromir said as he bowed his head in shame. "I tried to take the ring from Frodo."  
  
"But you resisted for far longer than any other man would have. And your intentions were good and noble. To protect that which you love; tis certainly a justifiable reason."  
  
"But..." Boromir said.  
  
Usagi interrupted him with a finger to his lips and a giggle that sounded of clear, crystal bells.  
  
"But nothing, Lord Boromir. I have never known you to be humble. Surely you are not about to start now?" She asked as she turned around and walked away. "Now let's get you some proper attire, shall we?"  
  
Boromir started to walk after her when a thought occurred to me.  
  
"What do you mean I'm never humble?"  
  
*  
  
Frodo stopped suddenly in his trek through Emyn Muil and clutched his heart as he started to pant. Sam looked back at him in concern.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?" He asked.  
  
He walked closer to him, trying to lend him strength.  
  
"It's the ring, isn't it?" He asked.  
  
"It's getting heavier." Frodo said as Sam put down his pack and started to set up camp for the night.  
  
"What food have we got left?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Well, let me see. Oh yes, lovely. Lembas bread. And look! More lembas bread. I don't usually hold with foreign food, but this Elvish stuff, it's not bad." He said.  
  
"Nothing ever dampens your spirits, does it Sam?" Frodo asked with a smile.  
  
"Those rain clouds might." Sam said a bit seriously.  
  
*  
  
"So you are telling me that you have watched me my entire life?" Boromir asked the Lady of Light with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I don't want to brag, but I know almost everything about you." Usagi said as she popped another grape into her mouth.  
  
She wasn't sure where the food came from, but it was there so she and Boromir had decided to eat it; not for the nourishment, of course, since he was dead and she...well...obviously didn't need food, but for the delightful tastes and atmosphere it added to their conversation.  
  
"What did I do to Faramir when I was ten?" Boromir asked.  
  
"You told him Denethor's favorite food was made out of mud and the next time it rained outside, Faramir collected some and gave it to your father to eat." Usagi said solemnly.  
  
Suddenly, the two burst out laughing. They were holding onto each other for support as they shook with great gasps. They had met each other only a short while ago but with Usagi's knowledge of Boromir's entire life, they had become fast friends.  
  
"And then Denethor put it into his mouth and spit it out a second later all over Faramir's face!" Usagi managed to get out through her laughter.  
  
"He had to work in the stables for two weeks afterward!" Boromir roared.  
  
Finally, when the laughter had subsided, Usagi got up from her place among the many cushions and offered a hand to Boromir.  
  
"What say we go and see what your friends are up to now that you are clothed and well-fed?" She asked, eyes twinkling.  
  
*  
  
"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" Aragorn cried as he lifted his head from the ground.  
  
"Come on Gimli!" Legolas said to the last of the trio.  
  
"Three days and nights pursuit...no food... no rest... and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." Gimli grumbled as he trailed after Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
The three chased after the Orcs when a glint of sunlight caught Aragorn's eye. He bent down to examine the metal and found it to be Merry's broach, a gift from Lady Galadriel.  
  
"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." He said.  
  
"They may yet be alive." Legolas said with growing hope.  
  
"Less than a day ahead of us, come!" Aragorn cried out.  
  
"Come Gimli, we are gaining on them!" Legolas shouted.  
  
"I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous we are over short distances." Gimli said as he ran after the elf and human.  
  
*  
  
Usagi and Boromir were rolling on the floor, laughing when they heard Gimli's comment.  
  
"Really, will the dwarf never admit he has short legs?" Boromir laughed.  
  
"Well, never in front of the elf, but you really shouldn't be talking, Boromir." Usagi pointed out.  
  
Boromir laughed again.  
  
"I seem to be at ease with you, lady. Even in times such as these, your light brings hope and eases my heart." Boromir said affectionately.  
  
"And I am just grateful to have company again after Gandalf left." She said.  
  
"Then Gandalf really did fall. Hope still lingered in my heart for he is very exceptional." Boromir said.  
  
"Oh, he's still alive. I just brought him here to heal." She said.  
  
"Gandalf is alive?" Boromir said incredulously.  
  
*  
  
"Orc blood!" Gimli cried out as he spotted a red substance in Fangorn Forest.  
  
"These are strange tracks." Aragorn said to himself.  
  
"The air is so close here." Gimli said.  
  
"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memories... and anger. The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas said as he looked around.  
  
"Gimli!" Aragorn sharply said.  
  
"Huh?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Lower your axe." He said.  
  
"Oh." Gimli said sheepishly as he brought down his axe.  
  
"Aragorn, nad nâ ennas (Something is out there)!" Legolas whispered to his comrades as he felt another presence in the woods.  
  
"Man cenich (What do you see)?" Aragorn whispered back.  
  
"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas replied.  
  
"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us. We must be quick." Aragorn said.  
  
Suddenly, all three turned around. Gimli threw his axe while Legolas shot an arrow, both of which were deflected. Aragorn's sword became too hot to hold and he dropped it.  
  
"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." The wizard said, a bright light preventing the remaining fellowship from seeing his face.  
  
"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.  
  
"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" The wizard asked.  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn demanded.  
  
Suddenly, the light dimmed.  
  
"It cannot be! You fell!" Aragorn said.  
  
*  
  
"Yes, he survived the fall into the deep of Moria. He found his way to the Tower of Durin and there, he defeated the Balrog. However, he was terribly wounded and his spirit was weak. I was able to take hold of his spirit and bring him here, to heal. However, I did not have the strength to send him back to Arda, only to Valinor because the moon is connected to the Land of the West. It was your passing that created a path between Valinor and Arda. I was able to send Gandalf back to Arda by way of Valinor." Usagi said.  
  
Boromir's eyes widened in wonder.  
  
*  
  
"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time.  
  
"I was brought to a magnificent palace on the moon by the Queen of the Stars. She was beautiful. She healed my wounds and gave me strength. With the passing of a warrior, she found a way to send me back to Arda, through way of Valinor. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done." The white wizard said.  
  
"Gandalf." Aragorn breathed.  
  
"Gandalf? Oh yes. That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." He said.  
  
"Gandalf!" Gimli said affectionately.  
  
"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." He declared.  
  
*  
  
"So what will happen now?" Boromir asked.  
  
"The future is just as uncertain as the past and present." She said. "No one knows everything that happened in the past; it is from the minds of many that we derive history. No one knows everything that happens in the present for only Eru can be everywhere at once. No one knows what will happen in the future for two paths can always be taken."  
  
"What of the haflings? The little ones?" Boromir asked.  
  
Usagi gave him a smile of assurance as she took his hands and placed it on the crystal, his eyes instantly dimming.  
  
"We'll just have to see, now won't we?" She said as she placed her own hands on the crystal and her eyes lost focus.  
  
*  
  
"I do not ask you to come with me, Sam." Frodo said quietly as he faced the Black Gates of Mordor.  
  
"I know, Mr. Frodo. I doubt even these Elvish cloaks will hide us in there." Sam said, coming to stand beside him.  
  
"Now!" Frodo yelled as he and Sam jumped forward at the same time to dash towards the closing gate. Unfortunately, they were both pulled back mid- leap and landed on their rears.  
  
"No! No! No master! They catch you!" Gollum shrieked as loud as he dared. "They catch you. Don't take it to Him. He wants the precious. Always he's looking for it. And the precious is wanting to go back to him, but we mustn't let him have it."  
  
Frodo tries to break free of Gollum, but his fingers keep a firm grip. Despairingly, Frodo looked toward the Black Gate that was almost closed.  
  
"No! There's another way. More secret. A dark way." Gollum said, still struggling with holding Frodo back.  
  
"Why haven't you spoken of this before?" Sam demanded.  
  
"Because Master did not ask!" Gollum cried.  
  
"He's up to something." Sam said suspiciously.  
  
With a loud clang, the Gate closed and Frodo heaved a sigh.  
  
"Are you saying there's another way into Mordor?" Frodo asked, still looking back at the closed gate.  
  
"Yes. There's a path, and some stairs, and then a tunnel." Gollum said excitedly.  
  
"He has led us this far, Sam." Frodo said.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, no!" Sam cried.  
  
"He's been true to his word." Frodo defended.  
  
"No!" Sam said.  
  
"Lead the way, Smeagol." Frodo said warily with a last backward glance towards the Black Gate.  
  
"Good Smeagol always helps." Gollum cried while taking off.  
  
*  
  
Usagi took her hands from the Crystal Tower and laid them in her lap as she waited for Boromir to do the same. Finally, he withdrew his hands and looked at her warily.  
  
"I do not trust this creature." Boromir said.  
  
"Neither do I, but one who is wiser than we who sit here, has said that the Gollum will play a part in this tale. Whether it be for good or ill, we have yet to learn, but we must watch and hope for the best." Usagi said with a sigh.  
  
*  
  
"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." Gandalf said harshly as he drew his staff.  
  
"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Grima yelled to Hama as he fell back.  
  
"Theoden, Son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf said as he approached the deteriorating figure of the Rohan-King.  
  
"I would stay still if I were you." Gimli said to Grima, pressing his axe to the advisor's throat when he tried to reach for Gandalf.  
  
"Hearken to me! I release you from the spell." Gandalf said, concentrating all his will onto the broken man before him.  
  
"Hahaha! You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey. Haha!" Cackled the voice of Saruman from King Theoden's body.  
  
Suddenly, Gandalf pointed his staff towards the man before him and a light shined bright from atop the white staff.  
  
"AH!" Cried the voice of Saruman.  
  
"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf declared, advancing upon Theoden-King.  
  
Eowyn rushed into the room at the sound of her Uncle's cry. Seeing him in distress, she went to stop Gandalf when Aragorn caught her wrist and held her back.  
  
"Wait." He whispered.  
  
"If I go, Theoden dies." Saruman bluffed.  
  
"You did not kill me. You will not kill him." Gandalf stated.  
  
"Rohan is mine!" Saruman said.  
  
"Begone!" Gandalf cried.  
  
Suddenly, Saruman's spell was broken and he was thrown away from his Palantir in his tower. Slowly, Theoden's wizened face began to liven and fill. His hair took color and his beard became full and rich. Eowyn ran to him and took his hand.  
  
"I know your face." Theoden said, taking her chin and studying her. "Eowyn...Eowyn."  
  
His attention was averted to the court and his eyes landed on the man who had released him.  
  
"Gandalf?" He asked.  
  
"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf said with a smile.  
  
*  
  
"So. Rohan has been restored." Boromir said as he took his hands from the crystal and was met with the Moon Queen's penetrating gaze.  
  
"There is hope yet, Boromir." She said as a small smile formed on her face. 


	5. Guiding the Lost: tTT part 2

VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!

_elvish_

Author's Notes: Valar the highest 14 of the Ainur, Aratar the highest 8 of the Ainur, Eru God, Eldar Elves, Edain Men

Okay, well I thought I would provide my readers with some background information that most people do not seem to know. In the SM manga, it is revealed that although Usagi is the reincarnation of Princess Serenity, Princess Serenity herself was also a reincarnation. Usagi is in fact the reincarnation of the reincarnation of the Goddess of the Moon, Selene. In simple, short words, Usagi is Selene, the Goddess of the Moon. Just thought I'd add this note because most writers don't know (or acknowledge) this. I've mostly seen people say that Queen Selenity was Selene which made little sense to me since Usagi is obviously much stronger than her mother and it would be weird if she was stronger than a goddess. Anywhoo, just thought you should know before flaming me about this chappie. Thank you! (I don't mind flames but I do mind them when they point correct things that aren't wrong or the corrections they make are false.)

Disclaimer: I do not own SM or LotR…unfortunately…

0o0o

0o0

0o

Chapter Five: Guiding the Lost (tTT part 2)

Boromir had placed his hands back on the crystal and was watching over Théoden-King. Serenity, however, was observing his figure with a secret smile. She had seen it the moment her eyes landed on Éowyn, Shieldmaiden of Rohan. This would be the love of Faramir, brother of Boromir. Suddenly, the smile faded and Usagi's eyes darkened. There was something strange about the shieldmaiden. Not wrong, just…strange…

With a shake of her head to clear her thoughts, Usagi placed her hands onto the crystal. She seemed to be in deep thought until what she saw finally clicked in her mind and her lips let out one name in surprise.

"Rei…"

0o0

Éowyn spun around at a sound behind her and brought her sword down before realizing that the man behind her was Aragorn. Fortunately, he brought out his own sword in one swift movement and blocked her blow. She stared at him with wide-eyes for a moment, contemplating. The voice she had heard was decidedly female.

She almost blushed when she realized how long she had been staring into the lord's eyes but caught herself and donned on her mask of pride. She would let no man hold her attention, nor keep her captive. With a quick turn of the wrist, Éowyn turned her sword and loosed it from the hold of Aragorn's sword. She moved in a fluid motion and had him at the point of her sword.

He looked at her with piercing grey eyes before lowering his sword in submission. She held him there for a moment before lowering her own sword and turning back to her business.

"You have some skill with a blade." She heard Aragorn say.

"The women of this country learned long ago that those without swords can still die upon them." She said defiantly as she placed her sword in a chest and closed the top with a resounding thud. "I fear neither death nor pain."

"What do you fear, my lady?" He asked.

"A cage." Éowyn replied, wondering why she was opening up to this man. "To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire."

"You are a daughter of kings; a Shieldmaiden of Rohan. I do not think that will be your fate." Aragorn said, looking into her eyes once more before walking away, leaving Éowyn to gaze at his retreating form and ponder his words.

0o0

Boromir lifted his hands from the crystal with a smile. The White Lady of Rohan had spirit. He turned to Usagi to make a comment about wild stallions waiting to be mounted when all his humor vanished. She was crying. No. Usagi was not just crying. She was bawling. Pearl-like tears were racing down her cheeks as sobs racked her body. She held her arms around herself to provide much-needed warmth as her whole body shook.

Boromir was at a loss of what to do so he walked over and took her into his arms, whispering comforting words into her ear. Slowly, Usagi calmed down and all that was left of her emotional breakdown were gasps for air. Boromir looked down at her with worry in his eyes and a slight frown on his lips. What had happened?

0o0

"Who are they?" Sam asked Sméagol as the trio hid behind bushes.

"Wicked men, servants of Sauron." He replied. "They are called to Mordor. The Dark One is gathering all armies to him. It won't be long now. He will soon be ready."

"Ready to do what?" Sam asked, turning to the creature.

"To make his war. The last war that will cover all the world in Shadow."

"We've got to get moving. C'mon Sam." Frodo said as he turned to leave.

Suddenly, massive beasts came into their line of view.

"Mr. Frodo! Look! It's an oliphant! No one at home will believe this." Sam said to Frodo, neither one noticing Sméagol sneaking away.

Frodo finally noticed Sméagol's departure and looked wary.

"Sméagol?" He asked.

Suddenly, the Southerners were attacked by arrows flying from other bushes in the area. One of the oliphants fell and was headed their way. Frodo and Sam narrowly escaped being crushed by it.

"We've lingered here too long." Frodo said. "C'mon Sam."

The two turned around to leave when they were suddenly caught by men.

"Oi!" Sam yelled in protest.

"Bind their hands." A man with a hooded cloak whispered harshly.

0o0

Boromir still held Serenity to his chest. She was still shaking and sniffling, but the tears had subsided. Suddenly, the gasps for air stopped and she became very still. He pulled away from her to look her in the eye.

"I know of all your past, but you have no idea about mine." She said quietly.

Boromir was about to protest, she didn't need to tell him anything, but was quieted by her next words.

"But it's time someone knew."

0o0

"What news?" Faramir asked his men who were currently pouring over a map.

"Our scouts report Saruman has attacked Rohan. Théoden's people have fled to Helm's Deep, but we must look to our own borders." Madril informed. "Faramir, Orcs are on the move. Sauron is marshalling an army. Easterlings and Southrons are passing through the Black Gate."

"How many?" Faramir asked.

"Some thousands." Madril said worriedly. "More come every day."

"Who's covering the river to the north?" Faramir questioned.

"We pulled five hundred men out of Osgiliath. If their city is attacked, we won't hold it." Madril answered.

"Saruman attacks from Isengard. Sauron from Mordor. The fight will come to men on both fronts." Faramir said. "Gondor is weak. Sauron will strike us soon, and he will strike hard. He knows now we have not the strength to repel him."

0o0

"The very first of my lives, I do not remember. In the very beginning, I was Selene, the Tsuki no Megami: Goddess of the Moon."

0o0

"My men tell me that you are Orc spies." Faramir told Sam and Frodo.

"Spies?" Sam asked disbelievingly. "Now wait just a minute."

"Well if you're not spies, who are you? Speak!" He ordered.

"We are hobbits of the Shire. Frodo Baggins is my name, and this is Samwise Gamgee." Frodo said quietly.

"Your bodyguard?" Faramir asked with a raised eyebrow.

"His gardener." Sam said, irritated.

0o0

"My second life, I lived as a direct descendant of my past self. I was Princess Serenity, heir to the throne of the White Moon Kingdom and future ruler of the Silver Alliance, though those titles have little meaning to you.

"In that life, I often escaped Palace life by evading my guards and fleeing to earth. It was there that I met the love of my life: Endymion, Prince of Earth. However, our love was a forbidden one. Earth was not part of the Silver Alliance as it was wracked with war. The other planets felt that Earth should not be part of our peaceful alliance. How could they maintain peace in our alliance when they could not even maintain peace on their own planet? My mother, fortunately, felt that our alliance was not complete without Earth and secretly gave her consent. It was at my sixteenth birthday when disaster struck.

"Beryl, a noble earth woman was in love with Endymion. Overcome by jealousy, she made a pact with Metallia, the Queen of the Dark Kingdom. By pledging her soul to Metallia, she was granted the power to destroy the Silver Millennium and its citizens. My guardians fell, one by one, protecting me. They weren't just my guards, they were my best friends, my sisters. I loved them.

"Endymion also fell protecting me from Beryl. In despair, I took a hold of his sword and plunged it into my chest. My mother, overwhelmed with grief, used her Holy Ginzuishou to seal away the evil and send me and my court, along with my love, to a future when we could finally destroy the evil and then live in peace. That life was my third and I became Usagi Tsukino."

0o0

"You're a friend of Boromir?" Faramir questioned Frodo.

"Yes," Frodo answered hesitatingly, "for my part."

"It will grieve you then, to learn that he is dead?" Faramir asked, his voice laced with bitterness.

"Dead?" Frodo questioned disbelievingly. "How? When?"

"As one of his companions, I had hoped you would tell me. He was my brother."

0o0

"In this life, I was a warrior. I used the Ginzuishou to fight demons, monsters, and evils of all kinds. My guardians...my friends...my _sisters_...we endured much to ensure a better future. You see, my daughter from the future came and told us of what it held. I was to rule for hundreds of years. Peace, even greater than that which had existed during my mother's time, was to come to the people of earth. It was truly a Utopia, Crystal Tokyo.

"Unfortunately, my daughter's coming caused what one of my friends, the Guardian of Time, would call a time paradox. It was during the beginning of my reign as Neo-Queen Serenity that my world ended, and yours began.

"I suppose it was the mercy of Eru that allowed my world to continue. By allowing my daughter to come into the past, it was ensured that both your world and mine would co-exist by splitting the Time Stream. I am truly grateful they allowed my old world to endure, even though it meant I was to become the queen of a dead world, because it also meant that somewhere...my beloveds still lived...

"Even more so, I am grateful that Eru allowed me to become part of the creation of your world. Tis the greatest gift...the gift of being a mother..." She said softly, eyes tearing in remembrance of her pink-haired rabbit.

0o0

"They wait for my command." Faramir whispered. "Shall I shoot?"

The singing of Sméagol broke through Frodo's horrified gaze.

"The rock and pool is nice and cool, so juicy sweet. Our only wish, to catch a fish, so juicy sweeeeeet!"

"Wait." Frodo said. "This creature is bound to me, and I to him. He is our guide. Please, let me go down to him."

0o0

"I thought my guardians and my love had perished, never to be reborn, but I suppose I was wrong because I've seen one of my guardians in your world." She said.

"Who?" Boromir asked, still dazed with all the information he had received.

"Hino Rei, the Soldier of Mars, but you've seen her too." She answered.

"Have I?" He asked, wondering who he'd ever met that could have been one of her friends.

"Yes. In this life, her name is Éowyn."

0o0

"Where are you leading them?" Faramir demanded of the sobbing creature. "Answer me!"

"Sméagol?" The creature asked itself in a very different voice. "Why do you cry, Sméagol?"

"Cruel men hurts us. Master tricksed us." The creature answered to itself.

"Of course he did. I told you he was tricksy. I told you he was false." The more malicious voice soothed.

"Master is our friend…our friend!" The more wretched counterpart despaired.

"Master betrayed us!" The other countered.

"No, leave us alone!" Cried the poor creature.

"Filthy little hobbitsess, they stole it from us!" It said.

"No…no!" Cried the weaker.

"What did they steal?" Faramir asked.

Suddenly, the creature became very quiet before turning to the Captain.

"MY, PRECIOUSSSS!"

0o0

Boromir was shocked. Of course he thought the Shieldmaiden of Rohan had a fiery temper, but to be the Soldier of Fire?

"Are you sure? How can you tell?" He asked.

"History repeats itself. Circumstances are very similar. In the past, Rei-chan only ever loved one man. She loved a man named Kaidou, who worked for her father. He promised her that he would never become like her father, closed and heartless. However, when it came down to it, he chose that life over Rei. Rei wouldn't have minded so much because she loved him, but he also chose another for a wife, to help his new political life. He betrayed her and she in turn, swore off all men." Usagi said.

"How does this apply to Lady Éowyn? I know she has a cold heart towards men, but-" Boromir started.

"Lady Éowyn loves Lord Aragorn." Usagi declared. "Aragorn will choose his love for Arwen over her and Éowyn will despair as she did in the past."

Boromir looked horrified. How could destiny be so cruel as to deal this woman the same horrifying fate, life after life?

"Aragorn is a better man than Kaidou. It will not be as bad as it was in the past." Usagi said. "I just hope Faramir will be better at comforting her than Yuiichirou was…"

"Faramir!" Boromir gasped. "We must check on Faramir!"

Usagi smiled as she realized Boromir did not take in the full meaning of that sentence.

0o0

"So… this is the answer to all the riddles. Here in the wild, I have you. Two Halflings and a host of men at my call, and the Ring of Power within my grasp." Faramir said as he lifted the Ring from under Frodo's shirt with the point of his sword. "A chance for Faramir, Captain of Gondor, to show his quality."

"No!" Frodo cried as he stumbled back.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Sam shouted as he ran to Frodo's aid. "Don't you understand? He's got to destroy it! That's where we're going, into Mordor, to the Mountain of Fire!"

Suddenly, Faramir pulled back, as if freed from a spell. He could have sworn he felt the spirit of his lost brother just now. The same comforting feeling he felt growing as a child.

0o0

Boromir heaved as he leaned against Usagi, who was also gasping for breath.

"Lucky we saw to him in time." He said.

"Lucky indeed." Usagi replied. "I think I'll pass out now."

"That sounds good."

0o0

Unfortunately, the feeling did not last long and Faramir once again fell under the spell of the One Ring.

"Prepare to leave." He said with narrowed eyes. "The Ring will go to Gondor."

0o0

Usagi woke up some time later to see Boromir leaning over her.

A resounding smack echoed throughout the halls of the deserted moon palace.

"Sorry Boromir, you just scared me." Usagi said sheepishly to a slightly pouting Boromir who had a bright red handprint on the side of his face.

"Now that you are feeling better, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Boro-chan!" Usagi said, watching in amusement as Boromir winced slightly at the nickname.

"If Rei was reborn in Arda, what happened to the rest of your guards?"

Usagi put a finger to her chin and seemed to be pondering this.

"Well, I was closest to Rei out of all my guards, she was my best friend, so it'd only be natural that I recognize her first. Maybe the others were reborn as well!" She squealed in excitement.

Suddenly, she turned from Boromir and put her hands on the crystal.

"What are you doing?" Boromir asked as he tapped Usagi on the shoulder.

"Trying to find my senshi, leave me alone."

0o0

"A great host, you say?" Théoden asked the recently arrived Aragorn who had just changed out of his wet clothes.

"All Isengard is emptied." He replied.

"How many?" Théoden asked apprehensively.

"Ten thousand strong, at least." Aragorn stated.

"Ten thousand?!" Théoden asked.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall." Aragorn said.

Suddenly, the king's face set into resolve.

"Let them come."

0o0

"I can't believe it."

"What?"

"I cannot believe it!!!"

"What?!" Boromir asked Serenity, dying of curiosity.

However, Usagi ignored him and stood up on her feet, a fire burning in her eyes.

"Pluto, get over here right now!!!" She yelled out. "I know you can hear me Setsuna, and I want your butt in my palace NOW!!!"

Boromir was about to ask Usagi who she was yelling at when a dark portal appeared and out stepped a beautiful woman with olive-colored skin and long, dark-green hair. Next to her was another beautiful woman with snow-white skin and short, dark-purple hair.

"Hello, princess. It's nice to see you again."

0o0

"Farmers, ferries, stable boys. These are no soldiers." Aragorn said as he looked around the armory.

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli added.

"Or too few." Legolas finished. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes. _And they should be! Three hundred against ten thousand_?"

"_They have a better chance defending themselves here than in Edoras_." Aragorn replied, trying to keep his temper in check.

"_Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die_!" Legolas pleaded.

"Then I shall die as one of them!"

0o0

"Setsuna, Hotaru." Usagi said icily after a stunned silence. "Or should I call you Vairë and Nienna now?"

Boromir's eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock.

"Usagi-hime…"

"NO! Don't 'Usagi-hime' me, Setsuna. Tell me, were you enjoying your status as one of the Valar while I was locked in a piece of rock?!" She yelled.

"Usagi-mama…"

"And you!!! You were one of the Aratar for Selenity's sake. Did you ever once think of coming to get me out of that stupid crystal?"

"Usagi-hime, I'm very sorry but it had to be done for the good of Arda." Setsuna said.

"Don't you mean it had to be done for the good of your tapestry, weaver?" Usagi spat out. "You could've done anything, Setsuna. You weave the history of Arda!"

"It's not like that, Serenity!" Setsuna exclaimed, tears coming to her eyes. "Eru decided to award me for all the work and loneliness I suffered as the time-guardian so he made me one of the Valar. He told me that I would be best suited for the job because in much the same way that I could not change the time-stream, I was not to change the tapestry of Arda."

"Usagi-mama, I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. The only reason I was allowed to become one of the Aratar was because Eru awarded me for the burden of darkness and destruction I had to endure throughout time. Gomen-ne, Usagi-mama. Gomen." A very grown-up Hotaru said.

Usagi gathered Hotaru and Setsuna into her arms.

"No, I'm sorry for being so selfish. I'm just not sure what to believe anymore." Usagi said as tears streamed down her face.

0o0

"Every villager able to wield a sword has been sent to the armory." Gamling said as he entered Théoden's chambers. "My lord?"

"Who am I, Gamling?" Théoden asked with a lost look in his eyes.

"You are our king, sire." Gamling answered, confused.

"And do you trust your king?" Théoden-king asked.

"Your men, my lord, will follow you to whatever end." Gamling said firmly.

"To whatever end." Théoden repeated.

"Where is the horse and the rider?" He asked softly. "Where is the horn that was blowing? They have passed like rain on the mountains – like wind in the meadow. The days have gone down in the west; behind the hills, into shadow."

As he donned the last of his armor, Théoden whispered softly to himself.

"How did it come to this?"

0o0

Usagi, Boromir, Setsuna and Hotaru, now known as Vairë and Nienna, all sat around on top of cushions, popping grapes and talking of times past.

"You should've seen their faces when they found that they'd been born as immortal men! Haruka-papa was pretty pleased but I thought Michiru-mama was about to die, and you know her! She almost never looks anything but calm!" Hotaru squealed, possibly for the first time in her immortal life. Eru had offered her everlasting life but not everlasting joy for she was known as the weeper.

"But what happened to them? As far as I know, Alatar and Pallando traveled to the East with Saruman and never returned." Usagi said curiously.

"Well, Saruman slayed them, but it is nothing to worry about. As they were born Ainur, their spirits simply returned to Valinor where they were put into bodies; female bodies, much to the pleasure of Michiru-chan." Setsuna said, taking a sip of tea.

"What about the rest of my senshi? Venus and Mercury and Jupiter?" Usagi asked.

"Well, Jupiter and Mercury have both been reborn as male elves." Hotaru said.

"WHAT?!?" Usagi screeched.

"Jupiter became Glorfindel and Mercury became Erestor." She replied.

"You're kidding me." Said a shocked Usagi.

"Can't you tell? Glorfindel is a mighty warrior like Makoto, and fiercely protective of those he loves, namely Elrond and his kin, much like Makoto was of you and the other senshi. However, being a man, Jupiter is much less shy and much more...assertive, as well as confident. He's quite the flirt." Setsuna said with a smile.

"What about Ami-chan?" Usagi asked.

"Ami and Erestor have many of the same qualities. They are both remarkable warriors and swift on their feet, but their forte lies in their ability to analyze and calculate." Setsuna said.

"And Minako-chan? Are you going to tell me that Mina-chan is Elrond?"

"Actually, Minako is Arwen Undomiel-" Hotaru started.

"OH MY GOSH!!!" Usagi squealed.

"Yes, yes, it's all very exciting but-" Hotaru said before being interrupted again.

"Minako was always so beautiful but I'd never imagined she would be reborn as Luthien incarnate! Wow." Usagi said.

"Yes, however her fate is a sad one." Setsuna said gravely.

"Why?" Usagi asked. "She's always deserved true love and now she has Aragorn and their love is one of the strongest I've ever seen!"

"Their love is extremely strong. Stronger even, than yours and Mamoru-sama's. However, Minako is immortal and Aragorn is not. One day, Aragorn will leave this world and Arwen will be left to grieve with nothing left but her memories. Only when she dies will she be reunited with Aragorn in the place where mortals go after death, the place that no one, not even the Ainur, knows save Eru." Setsuna spoke softly.

"But they will be reunited. The sorrow, then, comes from the fact that Minako will not be able to see her brothers or mother or father." Hotaru said.

"But...they...she can't...NEVER see them! They're family. And her father loves her so much, if he never saw Arwen again, he would die. I know it! Even if he is in Valinor!" Usagi cried.

"Fear not, Usagi. In the destruction of this world, there will come the creation of a new one; a world where we can all live together. Elves and humans... even the citizens of Crystal Tokyo in the other world." Setsuna said.

Usagi's eyes widened and watered in surprise.

"Really?" She whispered.

Setsuna and Hotaru put their hands over hers.

"Promise."

0o0

Aragorn was donning his armor when a sword handle entered his field of vision. He looked up.

"We have trusted you this far." Legolas said gravely. "You have not led us astray. Forgive me, I was wrong to despair."

Aragorn smiled the sad, lost smile of a man entering battle.

"_There is nothing to forgive, Legolas." _

0o0

"So..." Usagi said as she stretched her legs to get the blood moving. "What happened to Luna and Artemis?"

Hotaru laughed. "Come on. You should be able to guess! What are some things about Luna? I'll give you a hint. She's married to Artemis."

Usagi pouted but started to think.

"Hmm...let's see. Luna didn't give up her life as she has no senshi power, but she was a citizen of Crystal Tokyo, so I'm guessing she became an elf?" Usagi inquired.

Setsuna and Hotaru nodded their heads.

"...And since there have only been three unions between the Eldar and the Edain, and Luna just doesn't seem like the Lúthien or Idril type, and Minako-chan is Arwen Undómiel, I know that Artemis must be of the Eldar too." Usagi said slowly.

Again, Setsuna and Hotaru nodded.

"Hmm...I know that Luna and Artemis must have, or must have had, some kind of important part to play in the history of Arda because it seems like none of us can have normal lives. BUT, I would never trust Luna with an extremely powerful jewel, probably why Mother didn't give her the Ginzuishou to look after; however good-hearted she is, she's a control freak and giving her too much power is not a good idea -so- I doubt she had the Simlaril so she couldn't be Elwing."

With smiles, Setsuna and Hotaru nodded.

"Let's see...but when given a bit of power and control, Luna usually does well with it. She's very organized and has a lot of authority. Artemis is a good leader too, but Luna is always the one in charge so I can't imagine that Luna is Artemis's queen or anything..."

Setsuna and Hotaru's grins widened a bit as they nodded again.

"And Luna seems very wise but however wise she is, she gives bad advice. 'You are Sailor Moon, the leader of the Sailor Senshi.' HONESTLY." Usagi said exasperatedly.

"Now, who do I know that has a lot of power, but not too much, is a married elf but obviously wears the pants in the relationship, and gives bad advice. Let's see..."

Setsuna and Hotaru both had laughter in their eyes as they watched their princess think. Suddenly, Usagi's eyes lit up.

"NO." She said.

"Yes." Hotaru said giddily as she laughed.

"NO!" Usagi squealed.

"Yes indeed." Setsuna said with a laugh.

"I am sorry, but have you forgotten that I am here?" Boromir asked a little impatiently.

"Luna's GALADRIEL?!" Usagi said for Boromir's benefit.

"Of course!" Hotaru said with a grin. "Come on, 'To bear a ring of power is to be alone. This task was appointed to you, and if you do not find a way, no one will.'? Where does she get this stuff? It's obviously much better that Frodo took Sam along."

0o0

A horn blew outside the gates of Helm's Deep and all the men tensed, but Legolas looked puzzled.

"That is no Orc horn." He said curiously as the remaining members of the fellowship rushed to the gate.

"Send for the king! Open the gate!" A guard shouted.

The gates were opened and a contingent of elves marched in, all dressed in glimmering golden armor.

"How is this possible?" Théoden breathed.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell." Haldir said as he stepped forward. "An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance.

"_Welcome, Haldir."_ Aragorn said as he clapped his friend on the shoulder. "You are most welcome."

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more." He answered in return.

0o0

Boromir had fallen asleep and Usagi had downed her alcoholic limit for the day: three cups. Through heavy-lidded eyes, she observed Vairë and Nienna. They were relaxed and happy, and she could tell that it was probably the first time they had felt such comfort in a long time. A smile crept over her face and she yawned.

Vairë was the first to notice her princess's fatigue. The time guardian, now weaver, was always the first to notice.

"I think maybe it's time for us to leave." She said with a small smile to Nienna. Nienna smiled and unlike all the times in the past, there was no trace of sadness hidden beneath it. All it showed was her love and adoration for the queen.

The two laid her down on soft pillows that materialized at their command. They covered her with a soft blanket and smiled down at her again before turning to leave.

"Wait." Usagi said softly, looking slightly more sober than before. She sat up. "I was afraid to ask before...but I need to know. What happened t-to...Mamo-chan...and Chibi-Usa?"

Vairë and Nienna exchanged worried looks.

"Serenity..." Vairë said, sadness crossing her maroon-colored eyes, "Endymion-sama was...the heart of the Earth. He was its prince and protector. For Arda to be created...he had to...be killed...which he was by Wiseman but...he could not be reincarnated because the Golden Crystal was...needed for the creation...and unlike your Ginzuishou, well...it had no song...and so it was crushed...and its essence infused into every living thing on Arda, as well as Arda itself."

We're sorry, Serenity. We had no idea. We had all passed on when it happened. All we remember is traveling towards death when we heard a beautiful music calling us back, back to the earth. We would have stopped them had we known. We would have."

Serenity choked back sobs.

"And Chibi-Usa? Where is she?" She asked fearfully.

Nienna gave her a sad smile. "Half of Chibi-Usa's crystal was part of Mamoru-san and because Mamoru-san is now part of Arda, Chibi-Usa was born of Arda."

Usagi held in a breath. What did this mean?

Vairë smiled a sad smile. "Chibi-Usa was born of the River. She is the one you know as Goldberry."

Usagi cried with relief.

"And Tom Bombadil?"

"Helios, of course." Nienna said with a slight smile. "Who else do you know that has great power but only in a certain place? Helios in Elysion, and Tom in the Shire. Of course none of the other Valar know where Helios comes from. He's a mystery. He says that he was here before the Valar but if he had been, his memory would have been wiped like all the elves and humans. It was because he was in Elysion at the time. Quite mischievous he's turned out to be."

Vairë and Nienna started to walk away when Serenity's soft voice interrupted them once more.

"Are you two happy?" She asked.

"Usagi-mama...I'm called the weeper. What do you think?" Nienna teased a little sadly.

"Usagi-hime, I am happily married to Hotaru-chan's 'brother', Mandos. However, I will never truly be happy until all of us are together again when this world ends and the next begins. Only then will I truly be happy."

And with that, the two Ainur vanished.

"Oh Setsuna-san, Hotaru-chan...You think the Valar blessed you by making you immortal, but you would've been so much happier if you were born as elves or humans, wiped of the memories that torture you so..."

0o0

"_Show them no mercy," _Aragorn shouted to the elves above the downpour of rain. _"For you shall receive none!"_ This was their last stand; the turning point in the battle. They must survive until Gandalf arrived. They must.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked, annoyed and unable to see above the high stone walls.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas asked with a teasing smile. "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Orc horns blew and drumming could be heard. Fierce stomping and groaning filled the air and suddenly drew to a halt. It was still, unbearably still.

And then an arrow was shot.

"_HOLD!"_ Aragorn shouted, but it was too late. The Orcs were incensed. They started to yell and pound.

Théoden looked out at what could possibly be Rohan's last battle.

"So it begins."

0o0

Usagi woke much later on, though it was hard to tell how time went by in space. She stretched her arms out and yawned. Quietly, she sat, thinking of her deceased husband. What was it that Setsuna had said? It was something about the love between Arwen and Aragorn. What had it been, exactly?

Ah, yes.

"Their love is extremely strong. Stronger even, than yours and Mamoru-sama's."

She knew there was something Setsuna was trying to get through to her, she knew it. There was something Setsuna was implying in Time Guardian-speak, she just hadn't learned how to translate it well enough.

With a sigh, she pushed the thought from her mind as well as the sorrow for her deceased husband. She had thought he was dead for a long time, and though she was crushed by a little false hope, she'd learned to endure. She crawled over to Boromir and shook him awake.

'I can't believe I woke up before someone else. Maybe it's because I had so much sleep in that crystal.' She thought to herself.

0o0

Pippin and Merry were dozing; not really awake, but not really sleeping either. Suddenly, Pippin gave Merry a shove to fully wake him.

"Merry!" He said to alert him to Treebeard's presence.

"We have just agreed." He said in the slow speech of the Ents.

"Yes?" Merry asked excitedly and slightly impatiently. They had been waiting for the entire day.

"I have told your names to the Entmoot and we have agreed you are not Orcs." He said.

Merry stared at him.

"Well that's good news." Pippin said optimistically.

0o0

"Wake up!" Usagi said as she pounced on Boromir.

He groaned and rolled over, out of her grasp.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" She said as she swatted his back and playfully tugged his hair.

Boromir muttered something unintelligible and sat up, agitated.

"What?!" He shouted.

"Don't you want to see what your friends are up to?" Usagi asked innocently.

Grumbling, Boromir got up and straightened his clothes. Still grumbling under his breath, he started for the prayer room.

"Wait up, Boro-chan!" Usagi giggled. She loved teasing that man.

0o0

"I will leave you at the western borders of the forest." Treebeard said to the two hobbits perched on either of his shoulders. "You can make your way north to your homeland from there."

"Wait! Stop! Stop!" Pippin shouted suddenly, his eyes alight. "Turn around! Turn around! Take us South!"

"South?" Treebeard asked. "But that will lead you past Isengard..."

"Yes." Pippin stated, seemingly with too much confidence. "Exactly. If we go south we can slip past Saruman unnoticed. The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm. It's the last thing he'll expect."

"Hmmm...That doesn't make sense to me," Treebeard started, "But then you are very small. Perhaps you're right. South it is then. Hold on, little Shirelings. Oh, I always like going south. Somehow, it feels like going downhill."

"Are you mad? We'll be caught!" Merry whispered.

"No we won't." Pippin said somberly. "Not this time."

0o0

Aragorn and a few survivors stood inside the keep. The Orcs had breached the unbreachable wall at Helm's Deep. There was little hope for them or the women and children now fleeing to the mountains.

"So much death." Théoden-king said softly. "What can men do against such reckless hate?"

"Ride out with me." Aragorn said suddenly. "Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory?" Théoden asked.

"For Rohan, for your people." Aragorn answered.

"The sun is rising." Gimli stated, and suddenly Aragorn remembered Gandalf's last word.

"Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East."

"Yes. Yes! The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time." Théoden said passionately, oblivious to Aragorn's revelation, thinking of a brave last stand.

0o0

With the rising sun, Gandalf the White appeared, shining in his glory and looking at the carnage before him.

"Théoden-king stands alone."

"Not alone." Éomer said, appearing next to Gandalf.

"Rohirrim!" He shouted to his men.

"Éomer!" The guard answered.

"To the king!" Éomer shout out as they charged into battle, meeting the Orcs like waves crash onto the shore.

0o0

"What are we holding onto, Sam?" Frodo asked tiredly, weary of his burden and almost willing to give it to the wraiths.

"That there's some good in this world, Mr. Frodo. And it's worth fighting for." Sam said pleadingly.

"I think, at last, we understand one another, Frodo Baggins." Faramir said as he approached the two hobbits.

"You know the laws of our country; the laws of your father. If you let them go, your life will be forfeit." Madril pleaded with Faramir.

Faramir paused as he looked over to the hobbits.

"Then it is forfeit."

0o0o0o0

0o0o0o

0o0o0

0o0o

0o0

0o

0

WHEW! That was long. I'm sorry it took me so long but I've just gotten over my writer's block. Haha. Well, I hope to be updating more often but I wouldn't get your hopes up because I have college auditions coming up and I'll be quite busy memorizing monologues. Well, I hope you enjoyed this LONG read. My longest chapter yet!

ACK! I'm so sorry, but I forgot to respond to your reviews. I was just so tired and I wanted to get this chapter out. Well, as most of your reviews asked this question, I'll just respond to it here. YES, Usagi WILL go down to Middle Earth and when the original plotline (FINALLY) takes over, it'll be much less action-adventure and much more drama. I'll try to weave some in here and there but I'm just not very good at it. I tend to write stupid, cliché things like "The sword glimmered like silver lava".

I AM going to pair her with someone, but I'm not entirely sure who. I set out planning to pair her with Eomer, but as the story developed, I found that she'd probably be too mature for him. (I'd originally planned to have her asleep and not guiding Arda throughout the years, but decided against it). Then I thought of Glorfindel but I just made him into the reincarnation of Makoto and that would be very weird. I tend to shy away from Sere/leg pairings only because there are so many, but it's still an option. Boromir's dead and can't come back to Arda so I'm sorry, but he is not a candidate. Unfortunately, I do not hold votes because no matter how many people voted for it, I would not have Usagi...I don't know...go out with a male Haruka and Gandalf at the same time, BUT, you are most certainly welcome to leave me a review telling me who you would LIKE to see her paired with. (And if you follow that review with a very persuasive statement about WHY she should be paired with, I may very well listen to you. xP)

THANK YOU!!!!


	6. Serenity Descending: RotK part 1

Author's Notes: Things you should know about Tolkein's world:

1. Manwë is the head-honcho west in Valinor.

2. Nienna (Hotaru) was Gandalf's teacher once upon a time.

3. When humans or elves die, they go to the Halls of Mandos.

4. Nienna (Hotaru) is Mandos's sister.

5. Vairë (Setsuna) is Mandos's wife.

6. Aulë is one of the Ainur and he's pretty much the father of craftsmanship (and dwarves).

7. Lorien is one of the Ainur and sends dreams. He dwells in the Gardens of Lorien (in the West) which are named after him. (Not to be confused with the Lorien on Middle Earth where the Fellowship visited Galadriel on their quest.)

8. Gandalf, Radagast, Saruman, and all the other Istari (Alatar and Pallando) don't _really_ look like old men. They're of the Ainur so it can be assumed that the usual glorious beauty also extends to them. However, Tolkein wrote that when the Valar sent them to ME, they put them in old bodies to disguise their identities as Maiar (no one in ME knew they were Maiar with the exception of a few, such as Elrond, who only suspected it) and to deter the temptation to gain anything for themselves. (That's why Saruman wasn't allowed to return to Valinor. Because he used his powers to gain dominion over ME.) Kinda makes you wonder what Gandalf would look like as a hot Ainur. Strange, isn't it?

Disclaimer: I only wish I could write a piece of work that accomplishes half of what Tolkein's work does. Sadly, I haven't. (Oh, not to belittle SM in anyway, but I don't claim to have written that either. xP)

I also must also add another disclaimer and thank-you that I (in all my stupidity) forgot about. Thank you to J.W.'s LOTR Fansite on angelfire for the script that I used to follow in the writing of this fanfiction. (It really is a wonderful site if you ever get the chance to go to it). Rest assured that I did not use your novelization of the scripts, I did my own writing. I did, however, use your script for the dialogue and as a reference for chronology. My apologies for the delay and my gratitude for the time saved (as opposed to writing my own script which would've taken forever).

* * *

Chapter 6: Descending (RotK part 1)

Usagi turned to Boromir with eyes full of hope and sadness.

"The time's come, Boro-chan." She said softly.

Boromir looked at her with admiration. Neo-Queen Serenity was such a comfortable person to be with, mainly because she seemed so innocent. A naivety surrounded her, leaving all defenseless to her charms, and because of it, you found the strength to be yourself. You held no masks or pretenses in her presence simply for the fact that she would hold no judgment over you. She was like a child – adoring without question.

And yet, it was at times like these when he fully appreciated the fact that she was a queen. In such rare instances, she truly showed that she was capable of holding the mantle of responsibility. She was noble and regal and through it all, she still held that quality of holding no judgment. For all that she seemed like a child, it was on these occasions that he thought of her as a mother – knowing all and loving just the same.

So it was with a bittersweet heart, the heart of a father to a cherished daughter and the heart of a son to a revered mother, that he accepted her next words.

"I have to go down to Arda." She said with a comforting smile. "There's a huge path left from the battle in Helm's Deep that I can use right now."

"I thought you had to use joy to go down to Arda." He said somberly. Usagi grinned and shook her head sadly.

"That would have been for the best, but by the time there was enough happiness, the war would be over and then what use would I be? Fate would probably just zap me into that stupid crystal and up on the shelf for next time." She said with a little wrinkle of her nose. "Anyway, I can go down to Valinor and use the dead crossing to go to Middle-Earth."

"Why didn't you say that before? And why didn't you just use some of the other people dying to go down? I'm sure that there are deaths happening all the time." Boromir asked curiously, still a little reluctant.

"Judging from everyone's energies, it'd take a lot of deaths to make a path big enough. Besides, who wants to admit that they can save you if you're willing to hold a giant, sacrificial offering? Nuh-uh. Knowing how dumb people can be, I bet they'd start making human-sacrifice part of their daily routine." She said while rolling her eyes and getting to her feet. Suddenly sobering, she bent down and took Boromir's face in her hands.

"I promised that you'd be able to see the end of the story but I'm sorry I won't be able to see you off. Just call for Nienna when you're ready to move on." With that, she placed a motherly kiss on his brow and straightened. "And don't make the foolishly mortal mistake of being afraid to die or she'll come and drag your butt down to the Halls of Mandos when she notices that you're missing."

Usagi slowly turned, taking one final look at the Moon Palace around her with fondness and nostalgia. Her home...she would always remember it, but it was time to move on. With a whispered "Sayonara", she set her sights on the beautiful planet of swirling colors above her and smiled. Her eyes fluttered closed and she took a deep breath, feeling the calmness of her power surround her.

Boromir watched in wonderment as Serenity started to glow softly, her silver hair floating as if she was underwater. Suddenly, she turned around and stared at him with piercing silver eyes full of wisdom, eyes that had once been a chaste cerulean blue.

"Take it from someone who knows." She said with a sad, mysterious smile. "Death is a far better place than you could ever hope to imagine, especially for such valiant a man as you."

And just like that, without any bright lights or fanfares or sparkles or speeches, with little to no ceremony, Serenity, daughter of Selenity, never returned to the Moon Palace in all the future ages of Arda.

* * *

"Welcome, my lords, to Isengard." Pippin said jauntily as a few apples floated past his feet.

"You young rascals!" Gimli cried. "A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and...and smoking!"

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts." Pippin said smugly. "The salted pork is particularly good."

"Salted...pork?" Gimli asked, a pitiful look in his eyes.

"Hobbits." Gandalf grumbled appreciatively. All of a sudden, he had the strangest sensation of being unpleasantly, but not painfully, cut open and stuffed. When the feeling finally subsided, he found himself turning to Gimli.

"Gimli-chan, you're such a glutton!" He blurted. His eyes widened in horrified surprise. When he saw the stares of the people around him, he gathered up his pride, cleared his throat, and said disdainfully, "My apologies. I'm feeling a bit under the weather from having to ride about Rohan for three days without rest, searching for Éomer and the Rohirrim to aid you in the Battle at Helm's Deep."

The others seemed a bit embarrassed but Aragorn glanced at Gandalf inquisitively.

After an uncomfortable pause where the two hobbits looked to the soldiers for an answer and the soldiers looked anywhere but where the hobbits were standing, Merry shrugged his shoulders and broke the silence by proudly proclaiming, "We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard."

Treebeard came slowly into view as he slowly walked over and slowly spoke to the company...slowly.

"Young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come." He addressed with respect. "Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to manage here; locked in his tower."

"And there Saruman must remain – under your guard, Treebeard." Gandalf said with a smile.

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli growled impatiently.

"No," Gandalf said, amusement clearly showing on his face, "he has no power anymore."

"The filth of Saruman is washing away." Treebeard agreed. "Trees will come back to live here. Young trees, wild trees-"

"Pippin!" Aragorn cut off sharply.

Pippin darted to where Treebeard was standing and reached into the still-muddy waters surrounding him. When he straightened, he held in his hands a dark glass-like orb filled with swirling mist. He stared into its depths, missing Treebeard exclaim, "Bless my bark!"

"Peregrin Took!" Gandalf said with victory shining in his eyes, "I'll take that, my lad. Quickly now!"

Gandalf swiftly covered the Palantír with a cloth and tucked it away into his robes while Pippin remained eyeing it intensely.

* * *

The company rode, with the addition of Merry and Pippin, towards the Golden Hall of Meduseld, but while the rest of the men entered the Golden Hall to rest and clean for dinner, Gandalf remained in the stables. He quickly looked around to see if anyone else was dawdling and after finding no one, he clenched his fists dangerously.

"Who are you!" Gandalf demanded. He heard something much like a squeak in the back of his head and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Are you friend or foe!"

"Oh, don't mind me..." A voice responded timidly. Gandalf searched his memory for such a voice but couldn't place it.

"You are INSIDE of ME! What do you mean 'Don't mind me'!" Gandalf shouted. A stray groom who had been sleeping in one of the stalls jumped up and ran out after casting a slightly frightened glance at Gandalf. Shadowfax, if possible, looked highly embarrassed.

Suddenly, Gandalf's eyes widened when he remembered such vernacular.

"SERENITY!" He yelled in disbelief. There was a slight cough and then..."How'd ya guess?"

Gandalf rolled his eyes. "There are very few people in this world who use the term 'chan'."

"Very few? OHHHH you mean Hota-...er...Nienna-chan, don't you?"

Gandalf sighed in exasperation and sat down on a pile of hay. "Serenity, why are you inside of me?"

Serenity laughed sheepishly. "Hehe...that's a funny question...see, I thought I'd use all the deaths at Helm's Deep to mosey my way on down here but, of course, I got pulled to Valinor first." Gandalf nodded as this was what had happened to him.

"Well, I got there and I spent some time with Vairë-san and Enna-chan, who says hi to her favorite pupil by the way, when Manwë suddenly showed up. We had a nice chat and-"

"Get out." Gandalf interrupted with irritation.

"What!" Usagi yelped.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Body." Gandalf ground out. "You are far too chatty and irritating. I cannot concentrate with you in my head."

"But Oló-chan!"

"That's it!" Gandalf roared as he heard the blasted nickname, "If you don't get out right now, I'll force you out!"

"NO! WAIT!" Usagi shrieked, "It'll hurt!"

A vein in Gandalf's forehead pulsed dangerously as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"What?"

"Well, it won't hurt you," Usagi sniffed, "But it'll hurt me a lot, and it won't stop hurting until the ring's destroyed which could quite possibly be until the end of the world if I'm in too much pain to help out."

Gandalf sighed. "Continue with your story."

Serenity sniffed once more before resuming her story. "Manwë told me that the purpose of Sauron's ring was actually to keep me at bay up in the moon so I couldn't come to help everyone out; it makes sort of an anti-Serenity barrier. Anyway, we invited Aulë over to discuss the problem and he said that if I delved into someone's body, then I technically wouldn't be in Arda, but I'd be able to advise you guys and it would be easier for me to escape once the ring was destroyed. So...Manwë volunteered you to be my "host" and...that's that." She shrugged. "Oh, and Boro-chan says hi." She added as an after-thought.

Gandalf sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. "You can stay in my body." He grumbled. "But you will not dare to make me call Gimli 'Gimli-chan' ever again."

"YATTA!" Usagi squealed. "Oh, Oló-chan, we're going to have so much fun!"

"And don't call me Oló-chan."

"Okay, Gandy-chan!"

"Or Gandy-chan."

"Okay, Tharkûnny-chan!"

"Serenity!"

"Right. Gandalf. Got it."

Gandalf and Serenity walked out of the barn and towards the Golden Hall for the feast honoring those who had died at Helm's Deep when Usagi paused.

"G-chan," she asked thoughtfully, "what's happening with Frodo-chan?" Gandalf froze in his steps.

"W-What?" He choked out.

"What's happening with Frodo-chan!" Usagi repeated cheerfully and with a bit more vigor.

Gandalf paused for a moment in shock.

"YOU MEAN YOU DON"T KNOW!" He roared.

"Well," Usagi said with trepidation, "I am sort of closed off in your body. I only know what you know."

There was a silent pause where Gandalf's eyes widened in horror.

"WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE HIM ALL ALONE?" He bellowed. All this time he had thought that Frodo was well-taken care of and now he finds out that he's all by himself in MORDOR of all places.

"Sam's with him." Usagi said indignantly. "Besides, even if I knew what was going on, I wouldn't be able to help him or anything...unless dumb luck was on our side again like it was with Isildur..."

Gandalf just sighed in exasperation as he started walking again. "I'm sure you could have done _something_." He muttered.

"I heard that!" Usagi cried.

"You were meant to hear it!" Gandalf whispered back furiously. "People are starting to think me strange for talking to myself." He said as he walked past the groom from the stables who let out a little squeak before running off. "See?"

"Well sor-REE!" Usagi said sarcastically. "It was your stupid teacher who pushed to have our minds separated by a one-way gate."

"Nienna?" Gandalf asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes, Nienna." Usagi said exasperatedly. "We should have been able to share thoughts and just communicate silently but noooOOOOOoooo...Nienna-chan decided it was 'dangerous to give me unbidden access' so while you can hear my thoughts, I can't hear yours which is why you have to 'talk to yourself'."

Usagi sniffed, "It makes it hard on me too because sometimes I project my thoughts too strongly and you end up saying them out loud like what happened with Gimli-chan! She was really adamant about making sure I couldn't dig through your brain." Usagi paused a little. "I wonder why."

Gandalf stayed silent but his ears turned a little brighter.

"You DO have something going on with Nienna-chan!" Usagi accused. "I KNEW IT! G-chan and Hota-chan! G-chan and Hota-chan!" Usagi sang loudly. "G-chan, you're gonna have to bring me to Valinor one day so I can see you without the old body!"

"Can we return to more important subjects!" Gandalf demanded.

"You mean like your future with Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnna-chan?" Usagi sang obnoxiously. "And how many baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabies you're gonna make?"

"Is there any way to block out your thoughts?" Gandalf sighed wearily with a passing wave to a wide-eyed youngster.

"Silly G-chan!" Usagi exclaimed. "Your will to block my thoughts shut that gate a long time ago. But you're not receiving my thoughts, you're hearing my words!"

"Then..."Gandalf trailed off.

"Yup! I'm talking through you! Your vocal chords are my vocal chords." Usagi giggled. "There's no way to turn me off. If you try, my thoughts will most likely be directly sent to your body as signals and come out as words anyway!"

"Then..." Gandalf said, going pale.

"That kid must've thought you were mighty crazy just now!" Usagi chirped.

* * *

Aragorn walked to an easterly window facing the raging fires of Mount Doom and wondered of his lost love. Perhaps Arwen had already left these lands for the blessed realm? Perhaps she was in the Gardens of Lorien right now, living in memories of their love? Perhaps...perhaps she had forgiven him?

With a sigh, Aragorn turned back from the window only to find his eyes drawn to Gandalf, walking while talking to himself. Aragorn studied his long-time friend and looked back to the East. How well did he know him _really_?

He saw a flash of white from the corner of his eye and was not surprised to see the wizard beside him.

"No news of Frodo?" Aragorn inquired softly.

"No word." Gandalf said a little bitterly. "Nothing."

"We have time." Aragorn said as he turned back to the East. "Every day, Frodo moves closer to Mount Doom."

"Do we know that?" Gandalf asked wearily.

Aragorn paused and looked at the wizard as if the answer should be obvious.

"What does your heart tell you?"

"That Frodo is alive." Gandalf said slowly with a bit of amazement. "Yes. Yes, he is alive."

Aragorn smiled and turned from him once more.

* * *

_  
Gandalf was wrapped in Lorien's gift, a dream. In this dream, he stood on the Western Shores of Middle Earth and looked across the waves towards the Undying Lands, a sad smile on his lips. Even in his dreams he could not catch a glimpse of his home. A gust of wind blew past him and over the sea, going where he could not._

"_Beautiful." He breathed, half to himself and half to the presence at his side. He turned to Usagi with a slight grin. "Fancy meeting you here."_

_Usagi took her eyes off the ocean and gave her attention to Gandalf._

"_Are you surprised to see me?" She teased. Then her eyes went wide. "G-chan, you're so good-lookin'!"_

_Gandalf glanced at his ever-wavering form in the water. Staring back at him was an old man with soft, white hair and drooping grey eyes. Serenity peeked over his shoulder at his reflection and her smile dropped._

"_You've become lost." She whispered sadly. Gandalf nodded. He could not see his former self, nor could he see Valinor in his dreams._

"_Don't worry," Usagi said gently as she took him by the hand, "I know where the lost go."_

_Without warning, Gandalf found himself soaring through the night sky. Flying past entire galaxies, he lost himself in the freedom of reckless speed. He felt that this would go on forever, that this unimaginable rush would only serve to fuel him faster and faster and faster. _

_And suddenly, they stopped. Before him was a swirling golden mass of...what?_

"_The Galaxy Cauldron." Usagi whispered, and in that moment, a strange solemnity washed over their entire astral universe. It seemed expected to lower one's voice in the presence of such a holy sight and they marveled together, sharing in silence. When they became aware of the silence, this unconscious homage to the miracle before them, they listened and heard the song of the silence; a mysterious melody that had been drowned out by the sounds of life, and yet, seemed to reverberate through all the living. The crushing silence, the comforting silence – the cosmic silence weaved in throughout all our lives; the infinite loneliness that ties us together. _

"_Go in." _

_Gandalf stared at Usagi in shock. Go in? Defile this wondrous place in the center of the universe? Besmirch the holiness with his unworthiness? How could he?_

_Usagi smiled. "Thieves, murderers, rapists, sinners of all kinds go into the Galaxy Cauldron. Why not you?"_

_Gandalf gave her a dubious look. Something so wondrous as what stood before him couldn't possibly be defiled with...even the most worthy of people._

"_The Galaxy Cauldron," Usagi stated with gentle firmness, "seems so incredibly glorious because it is so purifying; because it's the embodiment of the second chance we all are given, but never really deserve."_

_Usagi winked and gave him a little push. "Once you're in there, you can see yourself for who you really are; without any earthly pride or doubt clouding your vision._

_Gandalf tentatively moved towards the cauldron. Closing his eyes, he threw himself in and waited for...something._

_Feeling nothing, he opened his eyes and found himself in the Gardens of Lorien. Confused, he decided to explore the place and happened across a stream that he had frequented. He heard light footsteps and turned to the sound._

_Shocked, he watched as his old self and Nienna walked into the clearing, arm in arm. They were talking in hushed tones and softly chuckling. _

"_This is who you are." He heard Serenity say softly from her place behind him. "And nothing can ever change–"_

"–ndALF!"

Gandalf bolted upright and whipped around searching for an enemy.

"Pippin!" He heard Serenity gasp.

Gandalf turned towards the little hobbit and saw Aragorn pull something out of the halfling's grasp only to fall to his knees with a surprised cry. Legolas, finding his friend writhing at his feet, knelt down in panic and held him still, not knowing how to act. As Gandalf ran to the ranger, the Palantír fell from his grasp and Gandalf quickly caught it up in his robes.

Furiously, he turned to Pippin.

"Fool of a Took!" He shouted, taking him by the shoulders, "Look at me!"

"Gandalf!" Pippin cried out with tears in his eyes. "Forgive me!"

"Look at me!" Gandalf shouted again. "What did you see?"

"A tree." Pippin sobbed. "There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead! The city was burning!"

"Minas Tirith!" Gandalf asked, still shaking the poor hobbit, "Is that what you saw!"

"I saw – I saw him!" He cried out in hysterics. "I could hear his voice in my head!"

"And what did you tell him?" he urged. "SPEAK!"

"He asked me my name...I didn't answer!" Pippin wept. "He hurt me!"

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" He demanded forcefully.

Pippin gazed up tearfully.

* * *

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes." Gandalf said with an exasperated look sent towards said hobbit. "A fool, but an honest fool he remains."

He turned back to Théoden-King. "We've been strangely fortunate." He said with a sigh. "Pippin saw in the Palantír, a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith.

With vigor, Gandalf continued, speaking not only to Théoden-King and Pippin, but also to Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Merry.

"His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing: He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed, there is courage still; strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men."

Hopefully, Gandalf turned his full attention to Théoden. "If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me," Théoden slowly said with resentment, "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

There was a stiff pause in the room.

"I will go." Aragorn said shortly as he stood in defense of his kingdom.

"No!" Gandalf barked.

"They must be warned!" Aragorn shouted, slamming a fist on the table before him.

"They will be." Gandalf assured in a more gentle tone. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the Black ships. Understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith...and I won't be going alone."

* * *

Gandalf swiftly made his way to the stables, urging two hobbits along.

"Of all the inquisitive hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst!" He said irritably as Serenity's pleas to go easy on the poor hobbit only served to aggravate him further. "Hurry, hurry!"

"Ohhhhhh! My pauvre Pippin!" Serenity loudly wailed into Gandalf's captive mind. "Why are you always the brunt of such intolerance? Why can those around you not understand the potent pull of curiosity?

"It's okay, Pippin!" She despaired even more loudly, "I went through the same things! Rei-chan yelling at me for pouring a bucket of water on the sacred fire to see if it would reignite itself! Ami-chan chastising me for trying to use her Mercury computer to download anime! Luna-chan scolding me when I threw her up into the air to see if anything else would come out of her! I UNDERSTAND!"

"Serenity," Gandalf ground out, "if you don't stop that incessant shrieking right now, I swear to Eru I-"

"It's Pippin!" Serenity cried out in excitement as the clueless hobbit walked to where "she" stood.

"How far is Minas Tirith?" He asked Gandalf as he was lifted onto Shadofax's saddle.

"Three day's ride as the Nazgûl flies." Gandalf replied, settling himself on the horse-king's back. "And we better hope we don't have one of those on our tail."

In the middle of Gandalf's hasty movements to secure their supplies, Merry quietly stepped forward and handed Pippin a small pouch.

"Here." He said somberly, "Something for the road."

Pippin opened it and turned to his companion with wide eyes.

"Last of the Longbottom Leaf." He exclaimed quietly.

"I know you've run out." Merry joked sadly. "You smoke too much, Pip."

"But...but we'll see each other soon, won't we?" Pippin asked with trepidation.

Merry looked down at the ground. "I don't know. I don't know what's going to happen."

"Merry?" Pippin said fearfully.

"Run, Shadowfax." Gandalf whispered, "Show us the meaning of haste!"

Shadowfax flew from the stables, carrying along a hobbit still reaching for reassurance.

"_Merry!"  
_

* * *

Arwen sighed sadly from her place atop her horse. Slowly, she led Asfaloth along the great East-West Road to the Grey Havens. "The last journey of Arwen Undómiel" her father had called it, she thought bitterly.

Her brow creased with unease as she had the keenest sensation of being watched. She turned to examine the forest and saw a small boy intently studying her. All around him was a magnificent balcony made of white marble but Arwen could see nothing but his somber, grey eyes. Suddenly, a form rushed passed and she saw her beloved, streaks of age in his hair, pick up the child in his arms with joy. The little boy, content in his father's embrace, looked back at her with a wise innocence and Arwen took a sharp intake of breath as she closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

"You know, you could've at least let him say good-bye! It was unfair to steal Pip-"

Serenity suddenly broke off her scolding with a gasp. Gandalf felt her falter in his mind and he immediately tried to keep her from, what seemed like, falling.

"Serenity," He whispered, so as not to wake up Pippin, sternly after he thought she had regained her composure. "Are you alright?"

"Minako..." She said softly with tenderness lacing her voice. "Oh, Minako-chan..."

"What?" Gandalf demanded. "What happened?"

"It's Arwen," Usagi said sadly, "She's given up her immortality."

* * *

"We have just passed into the realm of Gondor." Gandalf announced. Usagi had been unusually quiet over the past few days; not even fawning over Pippin. As such, he'd found himself talking more often to fill the silence.

Shadowfax rode to the top of a hill and majestically, seven white walls appeared in the distance.

"Minas Tirith, City of Kings." Gandalf said solemnly, voicing all the awe that Pippin felt. "Make way!"

They rode down towards the city and Pippin turned in the saddle with wide eyes to drink in every aspect of this marvelous invention. High walls stretching to the heavens towered above him and he craned his neck to try and see the tops. Shadowfax took them all the way to the courtyard and Pippin was met with the sight of a dream.

"It's the tree!" He exclaimed as he was dropped down from Shadowfax's back. "Gandalf! Gandalf!"

"Yes, the white tree of Gondor, the tree of the king." The wizard replied as he hastily made his way to the palace. "Lord Denethor, however, is not king. He is a steward only; a caretaker of the throne."

He suddenly stopped his rapid walking and looked down imposingly at the young Hobbit.

"Now listen carefully," He instructed, "Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise."

With a strict glare, Gandalf made to walk up the steps to the throne room.

"What about Frodo and the ring?" Serenity spoke up after being silent much of the journey.

Gandalf stopped in his steps and turned back to Pippin.

"And do not mention about Frodo and the Ring." He added.

"Is Denethor the one who's going to give the throne back to Aragorn?" Serenity asked curiously.

"And say nothing of Aragorn, either." Gandalf stopped again to say. He paused for a moment.

"Oh, why don't you just forbid him from speaking altogether!" Serenity remarked sarcastically. It was amazing how little Gandalf trusted Pippin.

Gandalf nodded his head and turned to Pippin for the last time.

"In fact, it's better if you don't speak at all, Peregrin Took."

With a slightly melancholy hobbit trailing his footsteps, and an exasperated demigoddess in his body, Gandalf walked with authority to the Steward of Gondor.

"Hail Denethor, Son of Echthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor." He said hurriedly. "I come with tidings in this dark hour, and with counsel."

"Perhaps you've come to explain this." Denethor said bitterly as he threw Boromir's cracked horn at Gandalf's feet. "Perhaps you've come to tell me why my son is dead."

Before anyone could stop him, Pippin opened his mouth...and inserted foot.

"Boromir died to save us, my kinsman and me." He said desperately. "He fell defending us from many foes."

"Pippin!" Gandalf snapped.

"I offer you my service such as it is." Pippin responded, not heeding the wizard's warning, "In payment of this debt."

Pippin kneeled before Denethor and Gandalf smacked a hand to his own forehead in exasperation at the continuing blunders such a small hobbit could produce.

"Get up!" He barked. "My lord, there will be time to grieve for Boromir but it is not now."

"Besides, he's not really dead yet, anyway." Serenity added with a wise nod of her head, though Gandalf gave her no heed.

"War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As Steward, you're charged with the defense of this city." Gandalf declared. "Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Théoden of Rohan. Light the beacons."

"You think you are wise Mithrandir, yet for all your subtleties, you have no wisdom." Denethor replied harshly. "Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor. And, with your right, you seek to supplant me!

"I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan." He said with narrowed eyes. "Oh, yes. Words have reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I tell you now, I will not bow to this ranger from the north. Last of a ragged house long bereft of Lordship."

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King, Steward." Gandalf answered, eyes also narrowing.

"The rule of Gondor is mine and no other's!" The Steward shouted.

"Come!" Gandalf barked to Pippin, as he swiftly stormed out of the Steward's presence.

* * *

Gandalf stood on a balcony, looking towards the growing fires of Mordor. Puffing on his long pipe, he turned over the words of Denethor in his mind.

"His mind was tainted." Serenity whispered in his mind. "A shadow covered his heart. And there was a promise...it was dark..."

"So I imagine this is just a ceremonial position." Pippin's voice wandered uncertainly from inside the guestroom. Gandalf walked to his side where he stood, looking at the uniform and sword he had been issued. "I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting, do they?"

"You're in the service of the steward now." Gandalf responded grimly. "You're going to have to do as you're told, Peregrin Took, Guard of the Citadel."

Pippin remained unresponsive and gloomy. He walked to the balcony Gandalf had been pondering on and rested his chin on the railing.

"It's so quiet." He said.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge." Gandalf said, walking up to his side.

"I don't want to be in a battle," Pippin said sadly, "but waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse! Is there any hope, Gandalf? For Frodo and Sam?"

"There never was much hope." Gandalf answered, a glazed look coming over his eyes. "Just a fool's hope.

"Our enemy is ready, his full strength gathers. Not only orcs, but men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the South, mercenaries from the coast...all will answer Mordor's call. This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall hardest. If the river is taken...if the garrison at Osgiliath falls...the last defense of this city will be gone."

"But we have the White Wizard..." Pippin said with a tentative smile. "That's got to count for something."

"Yes," Serenity softly acknowledged. "The White Wizard will be of great importance...but has he the strength to succeed where others have failed?"

"Gandalf?" Pippin asked when he received no answer.

"Sauron has yet to reveal his deadliest servant." Gandalf answered gravely. "The one who would lead Mordor's armies into war...the one they say no living man can kill...the Witch-King of Angmar.

"You've met him before." He said, finally meeting Pippin's anxious gaze. "He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop. He is the lord of the Nazgûl, the greatest of the nine. Minas Morgul is his lair."

No sooner had he said this when a great pillar of Green Light shot up from the East and broke through the clouds, leaving fear and uncertainty in the hearts of all who saw; a beacon calling all evil to its womb.

"We come to it at last, the great battle of our time."

* * *

The next day, when the signal of the Witch-King of Angmar had faded into the night, Gandalf stood at the bottom of a high tower; before man's own beacon. He looked expectantly towards Pippin.

Pippin met his gaze and remembered his words from last night.

"The board is set. The pieces are moving."

Pippin hesitantly looked up the tower. What part did he have to play in this game of the Gods?

"Peregrin Took, my lad," Gandalf said with a mysteriously mischievous twinkle in his eye, "There is a task now to be done; another opportunity for one of the Shire-folk to prove their great worth. You must not fail me."

Pippin found himself climbing said tower. Years of climbing up Farmer Maggot's apple trees hurried him along and he finally came to the top, sneaking behind two guards. Awkwardly, he fumbled with the lamp and managed to drop the fire onto the pier – and then realized that he should get down before the flames engulfed him.

"Amon Dîn." Gandalf whispered.

"The beacon!" The guards yelled frantically. "The beacon of Amon Dîn is lit!"

As the beacon shone clearly and brightly, Gandalf, Serenity, and Pippin watched as the message was taken up by the chain of fires in succession across the mountains and to Edoras.

"Hope is kindled."


End file.
